Le mariage de mon meilleur ami, suite alternative
by FloralieResa
Summary: Hermione tente de rendre jaloux Harry en se rendant à son mariage accompagnée par un faux petit ami : Drago. Là nous laissait Anamaya en 2007. Voici ici la suite alternative. Ne commencez pas cette fiction si vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire d'Anamaya !
1. Chapter 1  Jeudi

Hermione émiettait le reste du biscuit qu'elle avait acheté. Sa tasse de café était vide, celle de Harry également. Elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour rentrer en France.  
>-Bien, maintenant que le petit-déjeuner est fini, nous allons pouvoir y aller, proposa son ami en se levant.<br>-Laisse-moi payer. Au moins ça fera un petit geste pour me faire pardonner d'avoir écourté ta nuit, proposa-t-elle en souriant faiblement.  
>-D'autant que je n'ai que des euros sur moi. En fait je suis un vrai rustre : tu n'as pas le choix, dit Harry en rigolant.<br>-Oui, enfin je te connais, je suis certaine qu'à peine arrivés chez les parents d'Emma, tu voudras me rembourser, s'amusa la jeune femme.  
>Harry avait beau être son ami, maintenant fiancé d'ailleurs, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement galant. Hermione paya l'addition. La propriétaire du café était une charmante quadragénaire qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. À l'époque de ses études, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réviser dans cet établissement. Elle s'achetait une part de tarte et restait toute l'après midi sans que la gérante ne lui demande d'autre consommation. À force, l'habituée et la patronne avaient tissé ce lien sympathique qui unit les commerçants de proximité avec leur clientèle fidèle. Oui, c'était définitivement le meilleur endroit pour commencer sa journée et se préparer à passer une bonne fin de semaine quoi qu'il puisse arriver.<br>Hermione salua et partit en compagnie de Harry. Ils transplanèrent dès qu'ils eurent trouvé un coin à l'abri des regards.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon qui était fort heureusement vide. La jeune femme espérait que personne ne se soit rendu compte de son absence. Malgré la décision qu'elle avait prise, et qui était sans nul doute la meilleure, elle était un peu anxieuse de croiser les regards interrogatifs des autres membres de la maisonnée. Des bruits parvenaient de la salle à manger où les invités et les hôtes avaient manifestement commencé à déjeuner. Hermione et Harry se lâchèrent la main et rentrèrent l'air de rien dans la salle. Emma, qui se trouvait à table avec les autres se leva avec un grand sourire.  
>-Hermione ! Merci Harry d'avoir su la convaincre. J'étais tellement, tellement chagrinée de ne pas te voir pour le reste de la semaine.<br>La fiancée avait rejoint les deux amis et prenait déjà Hermione dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
>-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous expliquer. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Merci d'avoir accepté de revenir.<br>Hermione était un peu surprise. Il y avait deux jours à peine, elle ne connaissait que le nom d'Emma, et celle-ci semblait aujourd'hui avoir réellement souffert de son départ.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolée, souffla Hermione en gardant le sourire de circonstance. C'est tout moi ça de faire des bêtises sur un coup de tête. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de partir sans prévenir, désolée. En tout cas sache que même si Harry n'était pas venu, je tenais absolument à être là samedi, et j'avais déjà décidé de revenir quand il est arrivé.<br>Les conversations autour avaient repris mais chacun essayait d'écouter l'air de rien ce qui se disait.  
>Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur quand elle s'aperçut que seul Drago et Caroline manquaient à la table. Pansy la regardait avec un grand sourire. Quand elle croisa son regard, Parkinson leva même les pouces en étirant plus encore ses lèvres. Tout le monde était ravi de la revoir. Avec l'introduction d'Emma, ils étaient certainement tous au courant de son départ précipité. Mais elle avait pris une décision : elle profiterait de la fin de la semaine. Elle s'assit même si elle n'avait plus faim. Elle refusa gentiment les assiettes qu'on lui proposait et expliqua qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie de transplaner le ventre vide et qu'ils avaient donc déjà mangé.<p>

Drago ne tarda pas à arriver, le regard vitreux. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, Hermione en conclut qu'il avait pris une douche. Dans quelle chambre, telle était la question, mais elle avait une petite idée.  
>La situation était un peu compliquée pour elle. D'un côté elle était la copine fictive de Drago. Que devait-elle faire en cette qualité ? De l'autre elle était blessée par son comportement de la veille, parce que le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti était purement et simplement de la jalousie. Alors elle devait en public feindre l'amour, amour qui était bien réel, et en privé feindre l'indifférence. Au moins elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant : jouer son propre rôle de copine trompée. Elle n'adressa donc pas la parole à Drago et évita son regard. Oui, en public elle ferait désormais exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. En privé ce serait une autre affaire. Le petit déjeuner prit rapidement fin. Elle l'avait passé à bavarder avec Ginny de détails insignifiants de la journée de la veille.<p>

-Bon, avis à tout le monde, dit Emma. Comme demain ça va être la panique pour tout installer, j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait ne rien faire. Comme on s'est couché tard hier c'est une bonne chose de toute façon, je ne pensais même pas que la plupart d'entre vous soient aussi matinaux.  
>-Oui, ne rien faire, ton activité favorite, gloussa Pansy.<br>-Heureusement que j'ai Harry pour me faire des compliments, parce que c'est pas sur toi que je peux compter, répondit Emma en rigolant à l'attention de sa cousine.  
>-J'ai une idée, on pourrait faire un concours de châteaux de sable, dit Ron.<br>-Garçons contre filles, proposa Harry. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait le commencer après le repas de midi. Je suis un peu fatigué. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé cavaler dès l'aube à l'étranger.

Les châteaux de sable étaient peut être une activité pour les enfants chez les moldus. Pour les sorciers c'était une autre histoire. Hermione et Harry avaient été stupéfaits de voir au début ce que quelques sorts de base permettaient de construire avec du sable. Leur ancienne vie leur était revenue en mémoire. Qui aurait pu croire que le petit seau et le râteau qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps laissés de côté, redeviendraient des outils pour une activité amusante. Ron savait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une plage à l'abri des touristes, Harry et Hermione essayaient au moins une fois de construire quelque chose. Grandir dans une famille moldue, ça laisse des traces.

Tout le monde se leva de table. Hermione se dirigea avec Ginny vers l'étage. Elle avait l'intention de discuter longuement de tout et de rien puisque Harry voulait faire une petite sieste et qu'Emma avait proposé malicieusement de le rejoindre. Elles passeraient la matinée entre filles.  
>-Je peux me joindre à vous, demanda Pansy qui voyait sa cousine à deux doigts de n'être plus du tout disponible, et qui n'avait pas plus envie que ça de se trouver en tête à tête avec un garçon qu'elle trouvait un peu trop charmant pour garder un air naturel.<br>-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.  
>Ginny parut surprise mais n'objecta pas.<br>-Et moi aussi je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Drago en imitant Pansy.  
>Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.<br>-Je suis sûre que ta nouvelle petite amie a très envie de te voir.

L'atmosphère se gela. Tout le monde prenait un air gêné, non pas qu'ils n'aient pas prévu que ça puisse arriver, mais ils espéraient tous que ça aurait attendu un petit peu. Ce fût Ginny qui rompit le silence avec sa diplomatie habituelle.  
>-Bon, ben je vois que vous avez des trucs à vous dire tous les deux. Viens Pansy, j'ai besoin de conseils pour ma coiffure de samedi. Pansy acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Weasley avait raison. Il valait mieux quitter le futur champs de bataille. En dépassant Hermione elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ».<p>

En quelques secondes tout le monde avait trouvé une chose à faire bien loin de la salle à manger et ils étaient seuls.  
>-Si tu veux me parler, je t'en prie, rejoignons notre chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de m'exposer, dit Hermione en colère. Elle essayait de se répéter qu'elle avait choisi de vivre sereinement sa semaine, mais c'est exactement le genre de réaction qu'elle aurait eu si elle sortait réellement avec Drago.<br>-Bien, je t'en prie, les dames d'abord, répondit Drago.

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, suivie de son fiancé factice et claqua la porte.  
>-J'imagine que si on veut que ça fasse vrai il va falloir qu'on se dispute en criant très fort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais être très convaincante.<br>-Hermione s'il te plaît calme-toi. J'ai des explications à te donner c'est vrai.  
>-Non, mais ça fait pas assez réel là, attends... COMMENT AS TU OSE ? APRES TOUT CE QUI S'EST PASSE ENTRE NOUS ? hurla Hermione. Oh que cela faisait du bien se dit-elle.<br>-Tu sais, si c'est vraiment la crédibilité qui t'intéresse, moi je suis bien dans mon personnage si je ne hurle pas. Mais vas-y continue.  
>-Alors je suis très en colère, tu l'as vu, et pour plusieurs raisons. La première et la plus évidente est que les autres pensent que nous sommes ensemble. Ça veut dire qu'aussi faux que soit notre couple, en couchant avec cette fille tu m'as humiliée devant tous mes amis.<br>-Je n'ai pas couché avec elle hier soir, répondit Drago.  
>-C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione quelque peu sonnée. J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE, hurla-t-elle malgré tout. Les autres croient que tu as passé la nuit dans ses bras. C'est humiliant quand même, dit-elle tout bas cette fois.<br>-Oui, bon d'accord, et deuxièmement ?  
>-Deuxièmement tu m'as menti depuis le début. Devine qui j'ai croisé ce matin en partant ? Ta prétendue soupirante !<br>-Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi.  
>-Bon, alors pourquoi tu es venu avec moi en France ?<br>Hermione se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches. Dans ses yeux brûlait la flamme de la revanche. Pour la première fois Drago se tut. Il avait une réponse très simple à lui donner. Mais cela reposait sur un fait tellement honteux qu'il se demandait dans quel sens il pourrait le tourner pour que ça ne paraisse pas misérable.  
>-Tu préfères la version courte ou la version longue ?<br>Hermione s'assit sur le lit. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Drago s'était fichu de sa tête pendant trois jours. Elle avait également envie de croire que son complice n'avait pas couché avec la superbe blonde d'à côté, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le remettre sur le tapis. Si elle voulait garder son honneur intact il fallait qu'elle ne laisse rien transparaître.  
>-Va pour la version longue alors, finit-elle par dire.<br>-Pour commencer, ça va m'ôter une sacré épine du pied si tu te donnes toi même la peine de te souvenir de certains détails de ta propre existence. Je n'aurais pas à te re raconter ce qui est déjà suffisamment pénible à se rappeler.  
>-Si tu me donnes un indice ça pourrait peut être m'aider à me souvenir du détail dont tu parles. Deux décennies c'est pas rien, il y a de la matière.<p>

Drago la regarda, il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.  
>-Tu veux un indice Belladone ?<br>Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Tout d'un coup sa sixième année à Poudlard lui revint en tête. Un jour peu après la rentrée, elle avait acheté un miroir défectueux à Pré-au-lard. Elle l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui parvienne de l'objet. Redoutant un sortilège similaire à celui du journal de Jedusor, elle avait refusé de dire qui elle était. S'en était suivi quelques semaines de discussions avec un jeune homme qui du coup refusait également de donner son identité. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle avait commencé à s'attacher à son interlocuteur mais avait refusé de laisser ses sentiments se développer. À l'époque elle était amoureuse de Ron, qui lui l'ignorait superbement. Puis tout avait basculé, Ron était sorti avec Lavande. Elle se souvenait encore la douleur que cela lui avait causé. C'est à ce moment que le garçon avait commencé à l'appeler Belladone. Elle lui avait quant à elle donné le nom de César. Même si il devenait manifeste de jour en jour qu'ils étaient bien deux élèves de Poudlard et non un affreux sortilège essayant de berner l'autre, ils avaient continué de rester dans l'anonymat de ces deux surnoms. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si Hermione n'avait pas décidé de comprendre d'où venaient les deux miroirs qui leur permettaient de discuter.  
>C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit après moult recherches que les deux exemplaires avaient appartenu à Cédric Diggory. L'un étant cassé s'était retrouvé en réparation à Dervish et Bang, là où elle l'avait finalement acheté. L'autre était resté en possession de Cho, la petite amie de Diggory avant son décès. Comme d'après une légende familiale ces miroirs avaient appartenu à un ancêtre noble et avait servi les histoires d'amour de générations de Diggory, Cho n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le cacher dans la salle sur demande grâce à un vœu extrêmement romantique. Le miroir devait rester rangé là jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau remplir son rôle : unir les couples maudits envers et contre tout, et ce pour toujours. Hermione avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle aimait César, et à cause du miroir cette vérité lui était apparue. Malheureusement l'histoire s'arrêta là. Elle fît part de ses sentiments à César, qui lui répondit par une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme, l'informant au passage qu'il savait qui elle était. Puis plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui c'est qu'il était Serpentard. Le temps était passé et Ron avait quitté Lavande. Hermione avait préféré oublier cette histoire étrange.<p>

-Il s'est bien moqué de moi alors, à combien de personne a-t-il répété l'histoire ridicule d'Hermione Granger ?  
>-Hermione c'était moi César, et je n'ai jamais raconté quoi que ce soit à personne.<br>-Et quel est le rapport avec ce voyage en France. Tu m'avais promis qu'on se verrait à l'époque et tu n'as plus jamais donné de signe de vie il me semble. J'attends donc toujours l'explication sur le mariage de Harry et Emma...  
>Hermione était peut être troublée, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement fâchée.<br>-De toute façon si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais tout de suite coupé les ponts, dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.  
>-Détrompe-toi.<br>-Comment tu peux le savoir ? On ne s'est jamais revu, JAMAIS.  
>-Si nous nous sommes vus.<br>-Je ne suis pas stupide, je m'en souviendrais... Attends une seconde, tu as effacé ma mémoire ? Mais je vais te tuer.  
>Hermione se jeta sur Drago. Coucher avec une bimbo, on passe, mais lui retirer un souvenir ! C'était trop intime.<br>-Tu m'as violée espèce de monstre. De quel droit tu t'es permis de faire ça ? C'est un viol de l'esprit. Tu n'avais pas le droit.  
>Drago évitait ses coups comme il pouvait, mais c'était une vraie furie. Ça faisait effectivement souvent cet effet quand un sorcier s'apercevait qu'un autre lui avait subtilisé un souvenir. Ils tombaient rarement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<br>Drago lui saisit les poignets, la retourna et la maintint contre lui. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger.  
>-Je n'avais pas le choix.<br>-Si tu avais le choix, on a toujours le choix !  
>-Oui, tu m'as dit exactement la même chose à l'époque.<br>-Donc tu es en train de me dire que je t'ai vu, en sachant que tu étais César et que je ne me suis pas enfuie en courant.  
>-Non, tu ne t'es pas enfuie. C'était même tout le contraire.<br>Drago eut un sourire à l'évocation de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.  
>-Est ce qu'on a...<br>-Non madame, on n'a pas couché ensemble.  
>-C'était quand ? demanda Hermione qui s'était radoucie. L'étreinte de Drago se relâcha.<br>-C'était le soir du Noël de Slughorn.  
>-Attends mais je me souviens, Rusard t'as amené en plein milieu de la fête. Il a dit que tu essayais de t'introduire dans la fête.<br>-Oui, alors ça c'était juste après le moment où je t'avais donné rendez-vous. Tu étais cachée derrière le rideau et moi derrière la fenêtre. C'est d'un romantique.  
>-Tu dis n'importe quoi, je m'étais cachée là bas pour échapper à un cavalier trop collant.<br>Drago la regarda d'un air très fier de lui.  
>-Je suis doué, hein !<br>-Prouve-moi que tu as bien fait tout ça.  
>-Tu avais une robe rose pastel, des escarpins beiges. Une jolie coiffure pleine d'épingles.<br>-Oui, bon, ça va, grommela Hermione. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as voulu m'accompagner au mariage.  
>Le visage de Drago se ferma. Il avait désormais les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé.<br>-J'ai voulu oublier l'amour que j'avais pour toi pour mieux te défendre en cas de victoire du Prince des Ténèbres. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que tu n'obsèdes plus mes pensées. Ça aurait été tout de suite détecté par Voldemort.  
>Drago eût un frisson en se rappelant cette époque sombre, mais il continua.<br>-J'ai échoué. Je n'ai rien faire quand ma tante t'a torturée. J'étais là, impuissant. La voix de Drago commençait à trembler.  
>Hermione se souvint de ce jour terrible. Elle avait oublié la douleur mais pas l'angoisse.<br>-Ce jour-là j'ai décidé que je ne devrais jamais désirer être à tes côtés. Je ne le méritais pas. Et puis il était clair que tu n'avais jamais aimé que Ron Weasley. J'ai fini par me convaincre que mon attirance pour toi n'était que physique. J'y croyais vraiment, mais au fond de moi j'ai continué à vouloir me punir. On en a parlé avec Caroline hier. Même à elle je n'avais jamais raconté cette histoire. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'une fille, mais pas plus. Tu vois c'est étrange la façon dont on peut réussir à se mentir soi-même pendant des années.  
>Hermione était surprise de voir Drago dans cet état. Il avait presque l'air... Vulnérable.<br>-Continue.  
>Drago renifla, aucune larme n'était bien sûr apparue, il gardait un contrôle assez relatif de lui.<br>-On ne s'est pas revu, moi je t'avais oubliée, enfin enfouie pour être plus exacte... Dans les couches inconscientes de mon cerveau comme le dirait Caroline. Et Pansy m'a annoncé le mariage de sa cousine. Quand elle m'a dit que ce serait avec Potter, j'ai tout de suite su que tu serais là. Alors dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me suis dit que j'allais passer une semaine en enfer si j'y allais pour te voir roucouler au bras de Ron. Enfin j'étais pas aussi lucide que ça parce que j'étais convaincu que c'était juste physique. Note bien. Donc quand je t'ai entendue parler de ton histoire de rendre Potter jaloux au bar, j'ai trouvé que l'aubaine était trop bonne. Je m'étais trompé, ce n'était pas Ron qui m'aurait rendu jaloux, par contre, ton petit copain fictif allait faire à peu près le même effet. Voilà, tu sais tout. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention que Potter laisse tomber Emma pour toi. Mais j'avais à peu près les mêmes raisons que toi : ne pas souffrir à la vue de celle que j'aime.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Cela faisait bien trop de révélations en une seule fois.

-Tu prends ça comme tu le veux. Tu n'es pas obligée de penser qu'une amourette de quelques semaines quand tu avais seize ans doive reprendre aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2 Jeudi partie 2

Drago semblait attendre une réponse. Hermione le regarda, il avait l'air vraiment abattu. A y regarder de plus près il avait même un teint franchement verdâtre.

-Hermione, je suis absolument désolé. Je sais que j'ai l'air très sérieux mais il va falloir que je te laisse un instant. Ma cuite d'hier a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser tranquille.

Drago se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain.

-Ne t'en va pas comme ça. On a pas fini cette conversation. C'est quoi cette histoire de cuite ?

Drago ferma la porte l'empêchant de rentrer elle aussi. Elle n'entendit que sa réponse « Je crois que je vais vomir, pardonne moi de ne pas t'offrir une vue aussi réjouissante. Je préfère que tu garde l'image du type piteux, mais encore vaguement propre. »

Hermione frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le bruit de vomissements qu'elle entendait lui indiquait que Drago n'était plus vraiment en mesure de répondre quoi que ce soit.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Caroline se précipita dans la chambre sans même s'excuser.

-Oh Hermione, c'est toi ? Où est Drago ? Purée il faut absolument que je le prévienne…

-Il est en train de vomir dans la salle de bain. Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Hermione en fusillant la belle blonde du regard.

-C'est pas vrai! J'espérais que ça ne fasse pas cet effet. Il faut absolument qu'il soit ausculté et au plus vite.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à tambouriner contre la porte close.

-Drago, ouvre moi ! Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai donné ce matin pour faire passer ton mal de tête ? Je me suis trompée de flacon. Je crois que tu es en train de faire une intoxication.

-Merci pour l'information. Pour l'intoxication j'avais remarqué, mais grâce à toi je sais maintenant qui m'a empoisonné, lui répondit la voix étouffée de Drago entre deux régurgitations.

-C'était quoi alors que tu lui a donné, demanda Hermione.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, il faut qu'il soit très rapidement vu par un médico-mage.

-Bon, on commence la consultation maintenant alors, répondit Hermione en toisant Caroline. A ton tour de te sentir impuissante ma vieille, pensa-t-elle ravie. Tu me donnes le nom du truc qui lui retourne l'estomac maintenant et ensuite tu nous laisses, je n'ausculte jamais en présence de tiers.

Caroline se mit à rougir.

-C'est, enfin… c'est un filtre d'amour. Je ne voulais pas. Je me suis vraiment trompée, je te jure. C'est un accident.

-Alors ça en psycho on appelle ça un acte manqué. Merci pour ton aide. C'était une préparation de base ou il y a un ingrédient additionnel ?

-Rien de très original, c'était la recette classique.

Hermione attrapa Caroline par le bras et la mit à la porte.

-Merci. Tu peux attendre dans la salle d'attente maintenant.

De toute évidence elle n'avait pas fait ça intentionnellement, tout le monde savait qu'on ne mélangeait jamais potions et alcool. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait un filtre d'amour sur elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de potion qu'on gardait toujours sur soi au cas où. Bien sûr ses intentions avaient toujours eu l'air très claires, mais là c'était la provocation de trop. En bonne petite amie fictive, elle devait planifier une petite discussion avec sa séduisante concurrente. Il fallait maintenant s'occuper du cas Drago et au plus vite. Son corps avait commencé à réagir et de façon assez violente.

Hermione utilisa le sortilège d'ouvre-porte et rentra dans la salle de bain. Drago était affalé la tête au dessus des toilettes.

-Un peu d'intimité ça me ferait pas de mal en ce moment.

-Tu vas oublier ton orgueil deux secondes. Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Caroline, tu sais très bien que tu dois recevoir des soins.

-Et tu as amené ta mallette de docteur avec toi ?

-Non, mais je maitrise très bien les sorts de base en matière de premiers soins. Et arrêter les vomissements ça permet parfois de gagner du temps et de sauver des vies. En Amérique latine j'ai pu l'utiliser une bonne centaine de fois.

-Ils prennent des filtres d'amour après leur verre de whisky là-bas ?

-Non, mais les conditions d'hygiène se sont tellement dégradées qu'ils attrapent assez facilement les maladies communes dont souffrent aussi les moldus. Maintenant si on pouvait arrêter de parler de cette mission humanitaire et passer à toi ce serait bien. Et merci de remettre en cause mes compétences professionnelles. Ça fait toujours plaisir, dit-elle d'un ton renfrogné. Il pouvait parler de Harry qui s'était fait avoir par Emma, mais il n'était pas beaucoup plus intelligent.

Hermione prit les signaux vitaux, mesura rapidement les dégâts et pratiqua sur lui le sort qui arrêterait les vomissements à son grand soulagement. Ils avaient une petite heure pour faire une potion qui annulerait les effets du filtre. Après il faudrait refaire un sort et Hermione répugnait à soumettre trop longtemps un patient à celui-ci. Le corps avait toutes ses raisons de vouloir se défendre, l'empêcher de le faire n'était qu'une solution à court terme.

Hermione tira la chasse.

-Je te laisse prendre une douche et te laver les dents, il va falloir que je prépare en urgence l'antidote.

-Merci, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te prendre dans mes bras, répondit Drago qui se sentait tellement mieux.

-Peut être les éclaboussures de vomi qui sont collées sur ta chemise, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le vêtement plus très propre.

Elle partit, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. En sortant de la chambre elle entendit l'eau commencer à couler dans la douche.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger elle ne trouva que Caroline qui attendait anxieuse. C'est vrai que tout le monde s'était éclipsé au début de la dispute. Hermione chercha du papier et une plume. Elle écrivit la liste des ingrédients nécessaires puis la tendit à Caroline.

-Tu vas pouvoir te racheter. Tiens, tu emmènes ça dans la boutique d'ingrédients et potions la plus proche. En bas j'ai marqué le nom de l'antidote. Si ils en ont tu le prends, sinon tu demandes les ingrédients de la liste.

-Je ne sais pas où il y a un tel commerce dans le coin, répondit Caroline un peu perdue.

-Vas à Londre si tu connais pas d'adresse, il y en a un très bien juste à coté de l'ancienne boutique d'Olivender. Dépêche toi, c'est assez urgent.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée. Je te jure que je voulais pas qu'il le prenne. Enfin si au début, mais pas après avoir vu à quel point il tenait à toi.

-On aura une explication plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais bien l'intention que tu me dises ce qui t'as pris. Mais là, on n'a pas le temps.

Il y eut un bruit sonore quand Caroline transplana. Hermione remonta l'escalier d'un air décidé. Elle avait géré la situation de la façon la plus professionnelle qu'elle pouvait, mais les différents acteurs de la consultation n'étaient pas comme des patients lambda. Et dire qu'elle s'était promis de passer une bonne semaine. Ça commençait dur. Elle soupira de dépit en pensant à cela. Le bon coté était que Drago allait être rapidement remis sur pieds et que sa relation avec Caroline n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Le mauvais coté c'est qu'elle ne savait pas si elle en avait encore quelque chose à faire. Le fait que Drago se soit introduit dans sa mémoire quand ils étaient à Poudlard l'avait mise dans une colère noire. Le voir dans cet état ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis. Elle n'avait pas de pitié pour lui. Mais le souvenir de son idylle avec César, le jeune Serpentard inconnu, compliquait les sentiments déjà contradictoires qu'elle avait. Quand elle rentra elle trouva Drago, allongé sur le lit avec une serviette pour tout vêtement.

-Tu peux te rhabiller, j'ai fini ma consultation. Et laisse tomber le coup du « Je me balade à poil, peut-être que ça lui donnera envie, après tout je suis tellement beau ». Dit-elle froidement.

-Oh, mon stratagème a été découvert, dit Drago d'une voix amusée. Non en fait je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, je pensais que tu étais partie chercher de quoi faire ta potion.

-Non, j'ai confié cette mission à Caroline. Si tu veux on peut reprendre la conversation qu'on avait avant que ton estomac ne fasse des siennes. Mais enfile un pantalon avant.

-Oui, bon, ça va. J'y vais.

Toute trace d'émotion avait disparu. Avoir la tête au dessus des toilettes lui avait peut être enlevé l'envie de se lamenter sur le sort du pauvre César. Le pauvre Drago suffisait amplement. Il choisit des vêtements propres et partit les enfiler pudiquement dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Hermione était assise tranquillement sur le lit.

-Donc on en était au moment où tu me disais que tu avais d'abord craint d'être jaloux de Ron. Alors j'ai une dernière question. Pourquoi quand je t'ai dit qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à renoncer à son mariage tu as maintenu ta fausse excuse ?

-Si tu te rappelles bien on avait eu un échange assez sympathique le même matin. Mes illusions commençaient à s'effriter. La situation était donc très confortable pour moi. Et je pensais bien que Caroline n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Même si Emma sait que nos relations étaient tendues, elle n'aurait pas empêché sa meilleure amie de venir. Je n'avais donc pas envi d'être seul et de supporter le couple Caro-Blaise en célibataire. Comme tu peux le voir mes motivations étaient extrêmement égoïstes. Mais j'ai compris le concept : je ne suis qu'un fourbe serpent. Pour une ancienne Gryffondor il ne pourrait en être autrement.

-D'abord je ne suis pas une ancienne Gryffondor, je le resterai toute ma vie, et ensuite ça ne change rien. Être à Serpentard ne te dispense pas d'essayer d'être honnête. A ce que je sache, le choixpeau n'a jamais dit que ceux qui étaient de fieffés menteurs iraient à Serpentard, seulement les rusés et les ambitieux. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire de ces deux qualités des atouts et pas des défauts.

Hermione se leva en fourrant rageusement ses mains dans ses poches. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

-Je vais attendre ton ex maintenant, dit Hermione en se retournant pour partir.

Drago lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends. On fait quoi maintenant ? Pour les autres je m'entends, j'ai bien compris que pour toi César est mort depuis belle lurette. Mais en attendant on se comporte comment devant Emma et Potter ?

-Si on était un vrai couple et que Caroline essayait de te faire boire un filtre d'amour après une nuit que tout le monde a crue torride, je crois que je ferais un scandale.

-Aucune autre alternative ? Après tout, personne ne sait qu'elle avait dans ses valises un filtre d'amour… Mais si tu y tiens on peut simuler une rupture.

Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Si ils se séparaient officiellement ça jetterait un certain froid et l'ambiance générale en pâtirait. Et de quel œil Harry verrait-il la situation ?

-On pourrait faire comme un vrai couple : je ne fais pas de scandale, Caroline l'écrase et on fait une pause. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de se désoler de nous voir séparés. On sera juste officiellement en stand by.

-Ok, moi je fais l'amoureux repenti ou je clame à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne veux pas me croire et qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Caroline et moi.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu me fatigues, dit Hermione. Elle était fatiguée, triste, en colère et perdue.

C'est ce moment que choisit Caroline pour faire son entrée. Elle faisait beaucoup moins la fière maintenant.

-Voilà, ils avaient l'antidote, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Dit-elle en tendant une toute petite bouteille.

Hermione la prit et vérifia que le nom et l'aspect correspondait bien à ce qu'elle voulait, puis donna l'antidote à Drago.

-Tiens, tu prends ça, avec un grand verre d'eau. Je te préviens, c'est assez dégoutant. Et tu ne manges rien pendant les prochaines huit heures. Que de l'eau.

-J'ai le droit à des jus de fruit ou de la bière au beurre ?

-Non, de l'eau. Seulement de l'eau. Maintenant, excuse nous, mais on va avoir une petite discussion avec Caro. Tu peux nous laisser ? Dit Hermione sur un ton dur. Avec sa casquette de médico-mage elle avait une autorité soudainement renouvelée.

Drago partit avec sa fiole laissant la brune et la blonde seules.

-Petite question entre filles comme ça : tu essayes souvent de forcer les sentiments des hommes déjà fiancés avec de la magie ?

-Tu dois me mépriser. Si tu savais comme je me sens mal…

-C'est rien, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas ouvertement dragué Drago depuis ton arrivée. Alors un filtre d'amour de plus ou de moins. On n'est pas à ça près. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai rien dit, il fait ses choix comme un grand et il est libre. Mais en tant que médico-mage, objectivement je trouves que ta conduite est irresponsable. On a eu de la chance qu'il ne fasse que vomir.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès. Bon tu as raison c'était déplacé. Drago et moi on est sorti ensemble assez longtemps. Ça se passait bien mais il était incapable de sentiments, on a fini par se séparer. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise, et on a pas eu un comportement très correct. Il nous en a terriblement voulu. Avec Blaise ça s'est fini. On est en bons termes. En excellents termes même. Quand j'ai su que Drago serait là au mariage d'Emma j'ai pensé que je pourrais l'avoir pour une nuit. On ne s'était jamais réconciliés et il me manquait beaucoup.

-Charmante histoire. Mais il n'était pas libre quand tu es arrivée.

-J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir d'apprendre qui tu étais. J'étais venue en comptant sur l'attirance très forte qu'il y avait eu entre nous. J'avais emmené ce filtre au cas où, mais c'était pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit fiancé. Et avec toi… Je ne te trouvais pas…

-Pas à la hauteur ? Pas aussi bien que toi ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais j'ai changé d'avis assez rapidement. Entre vous il y a quelque chose de très fort. Comme je voyais qu'il risquait de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait pendant notre relation, je voulais lui parler mais il restait scotché à toi. J'y ai été un peu fort je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais même pas si notre discussion d'hier a eu son effet, mais je te jure que je n'avais plus du tout l'intention de lui donner ce filtre. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Caroline qui s'était faite toute petite. Ce qui était assez dur quand on mesure une tête de plus que tout le monde et qu'on est un canon.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, dit-elle en se demandant depuis quand elle se montrait suspicieuse.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

-Laisse tomber. Je vais aller rejoindre Ginny pendant que la mâtiné n'est pas encore finie.

-Attends !J'espère que mes maladresses n'ont pas fait trop de dégâts.

-Si tu veux parler de notre relation avec Drago, ses fondations sont sérieusement ébranlées. Je me donne un peu de temps de réflexion avant de dire ce que je compte faire. Notre relation est basée sur la confiance réciproque, mentit honteusement Hermione. Je ne sais pas si cette confiance a toujours lieu d'être.

Hermione partit de sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Caroline était implicitement invitée à déguerpir des lieux. Quant à elle, elle allait essayer de se changer les idées avec sa meilleure amie. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre de celle-ci, elle la trouva ainsi que Pansy et Maggie avec des coiffures tout à fait extravagantes. Pansy était assise et subissait l'imagination débordante des deux autres filles.

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, dit Hermione en désignant l'énorme chignon qui trônait sur la tête de la fiancée de Ron.

-A nous trois on connait de bons sorts pour faire ce genre de truc. J'ai toujours rêvé de porter ce type de coiffure, rit Ginny, mais dans la vie de tous les jours ça fait un peu surfait.

Ginny avait une coiffure digne d'une impératrice, avec plusieurs étages et des torsades à n'en plus finir, Pansy quant à elle avait une énorme coque, ses cheveux parfaitement lisses étaient presque tous mis en place.

-Ça fait très rock and roll. Je suis sur que ta robe rose rajoutera un côté délicieusement vintage. Vous comptez réellement porter ces coiffures samedi ?

-Pourquoi pas. C'est un mariage, être élégante ne signifie pas ressembler à une vieille tante coincée. Viens par là qu'on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ! Dit Ginny en l'invitant à prendre la place de Pansy.

Hermione obéit sagement aux injonctions de son amie.

-Alors qu'est ce qui lui correspondrait ?

-Un truc vraiment féminin, proposa Pansy

-Et très élégant, rajouta Maggie

-Non, moi je vois un truc complètement fou, qui part dans tous les sens, répliqua Ginny.

-Hey ! On calme ses ardeurs. Je dois pas non plus ressembler à une explosion de confettis, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Non, j'ai une super idée, dit Pansy en commençant à saisir quelques mèches de cheveux d'un air conspirateur. On pourrait sublimer ce que tu as déjà. On lisse, on ondule, et on met beaucoup de longueur. Comme ça on reste fidèle à l'image de crinière de lion, mais avec quelques sorts de brillance ce sera juste magnifique, parfaitement discipliné avec un faux air naturel.

Hermione aimait mieux cette idée. Les trois filles commencèrent leur œuvre et en une petite demi-heure d'essais et d'ajustements elles arrivèrent à un résultat digne des contes de fée. Ses cheveux, soyeux à souhait, ondulaient avec grâce jusqu'à ses genoux. Maggie avait rajouté quelques fleurs mauves et quelques tresses avaient été rajoutées sur le dessus de la coiffure pour empêcher des mèches de tomber sur son visage ou devant ses yeux.

-Moi je ne veux pas enlever cette coiffure, dit soudain Pansy.

-On les garde toute la journée ! Proposa Ginny enthousiaste. C'était bien son genre de proposer ce type d'idée. Ginny était une fille qui assumait tout, en toutes circonstances.

-Drago va te trouver magnifique, s'exclama Maggie en soulevant quelques mèches de cheveux.

-En fait on fait une pause, répondit Hermione un peu gênée.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment réconciliés alors ? Demanda Maggie pour briser le silence qui avait soudain envahi la chambre.

-Maggie, comment tu réagirais, si moi par exemple, je décidais de ressortir avec Ron ? Et qu'il passait la nuit avec moi, maintenant en plein milieu des préparations de mariage de Harry et Emma ?

-Oui, je réagirais très mal, tu as raison.

-Bon, Drago a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux cette nuit. Mais ça ne change rien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et puis soyons honnêtes, il s'est probablement passé quelque chose.

-Moi je le crois, affirma Pansy.

-Pansy, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein, mais c'est quoi cette façon de retourner ta veste ? Je t'ai trouvée très froide au début. Donc tant que c'est le grand déballage j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu n'enfonces par Drago pour le récupérer après, demanda Ginny, collant ainsi à sa légendaire habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Laisse tomber Ginny. Pansy et moi on ne s'en veut plus. C'était une erreur de jugement, et elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans le viseur de toute façon, répondit Hermione à sa place.

-Merci pour la discrétion, c'est pas la peine de détourner la conversation comme ça tu sais, dit Pansy en boudant presque.

-C'est le grand déballage ou ça l'est pas. Si tu veux nous dire un truc inconvenant ou un scoop, c'est la moment Maggie, s'esclaffa Hermione.

-Heu… Ron et moi on s'est déjà mariés en secret.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny à l'annonce du mariage de son frère. Mais pourquoi on a pas été invités.

-C'est une blague. Non désolée, j'ai aucun scoop.

-Si tu savais le choc que tu m'as fait. Ne recommence jamais ça, compris ? Déclara Ginny tout d'un coup soulagée.

-Ok, chef ! Répondit sa presque belle-sœur. Pour revenir à ton beau blond Mione, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire. Vous deux ça avait l'air tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à penser que ça puisse s'arrêter là.

Les quatre jeunes filles se rendirent compte qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Elles descendirent les escaliers comme des princesses sous les exclamations des garçons qui les attendaient dans le salon. Ginny fit même semblant de saluer une foule imaginaire. Emma avait l'air d'avoir passé une excellente matinée, Caroline essayait de garder le sourire et les parents de la futur mariée semblaient heureux de voir que tout ce petit monde passait du si bon temps. Le repas fût rapidement pris. Les garçons se faisaient des signes et essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur l'œuvre qu'ils accompliraient sans que les filles ne les comprennent. Le résultat était qu'ils ne se comprirent pas plus, mais cela mit tout le monde de fort bonne humeur. Drago jetait des regards furtifs vers Hermione qui avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas manger et il eut bien du mal à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas faim alors que son ventre faisait régulièrement d'affreux gargouillements.

Chacun remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la plage. Vêtements légers et maillots de bain en prévision d'une éventuelle baignade étaient de rigueur.

Hermione choisit de prendre une chemise blanche légère en lin un peu transparent avec son paréo fleuri. Elle enfila son maillot de bain en dessous. En tenue de plage elle était passée de princesse à sirène. Les filles avaient vraiment fait du bon travail, elle se sentait sublime. Drago avait décidé de faire comme si de rien était. Il était bon acteur, mais Hermione savait malgré son air détaché qu'il était désolé.

Georges et Sandra en leur qualité d'hôtes furent appelés pour juger les deux constructions. Après trois heures de travail acharné les deux équipes avaient fini leurs œuvres. Le château des garçons était semblable aux grosses forteresses que l'on trouve dans le sud de la France. Tous les détails avaient été recréés, jusqu'aux jointures des pierres. Haut de deux mètres, l'édifice semblait solide comme un roc. A coté, s'élevait l'œuvre des filles qui ressemblait plus à une tour. Elle était pleine d'arabesques et était surmontée d'un oignon. Elles avaient érigé très vite la colonne puis chacune avait laissé libre cours à sa fantaisie. Ce moment s'était passé sans heurt, mais Caroline s'était trouvée soudain très isolée. Seule sa meilleure amie lui adressait la parole.

Sandra s'éclaircit la voix.

-Le prix de l'originalité revient aux filles. Mais la consigne était de faire un château de sable. Les garçons ont donc gagné.

Les garçons exultèrent. Les filles applaudirent poliment.

-On s'en fiche, même si vous avez officiellement gagné, le plus beau c'est quand même le nôtre, dit Emma aux garçon. Sa voix était chantante, elle avait l'air espiègle cette après-midi.

-Mauvaise joueuse, répondit Harry.

-On va se baigner ? Demanda Ginny

-Le dernier dans l'eau se coltine le sort pour défaire tout le sable qui a été collé, hurla presque Maggie en jetant tous ses vêtements sur la plage.

En moins de trente secondes tout le monde était en maillot de bain. Ruppert fut le plus lent de tous.

Ils pataugèrent joyeusement toute l'après midi. Il y avait un ciel bleu sans nuages et les jeunes gens s'amusèrent sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Les coiffures enchantés résistaient à l'assaut des vagues. La journée se serait terminée parfaitement si après le repas du soir on ne s'était pas aperçu que Pansy était introuvable. Emma était inquiète. La recherche s'organisa. Chacun espérait qu'elle n'avait pas transplané, sans quoi il serait impossible de la retrouver. Ruppert avait été envoyé déconstruire les constructions et Emma se désola de ne pas avoir une personne de plus pour les recherches. Partout dans le parc, les membres de la maisonnée déambulaient à deux ou seul pour trouver la disparue.

Cela faisait une demie heure que Drago et Hermione fouillaient une partie des massifs au fond du parc quand Hermione eut soudain une idée.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Suis moi !

-Mais où tu vas ?

-Vers la plage.

Hermione avait commencé à courir. Elle espérait que son pressentiment soit vrai. Sur la plage, la tour des filles était presque finie d'être déconstruite, mais Ruppert n'était plus là et le château fort était toujours entier.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Quoi ?

-PANSY, RUPPERT, SORTEZ DE LA VOUS ETES CERNES ! Hurla Hermione en direction de la massive bâtisse.

Pansy ne tarda pas à apparaitre, Ruppert sur les talons. Quand ils furent plus proche Hermione s'empressa de leur expliquer.

-Vous êtes vraiment des ados, Emma est morte d'inquiétude et vous êtes là à vous bécoter sur la plage.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Pansy. Je suis désolée. Je vais aller voir ma cousine. Je reviendrai pour t'aider à finir Ruppert, dit Pansy. Dans le noir on ne pouvait pas voir que tous deux étaient rouges comme des pivoines.

Tout le monde partit se coucher après cette frayeur gratuite. Emma avait été rassurée mais elle était pâle comme la mort.

Drago s'était allongé dans le sofa. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il lui avait presque ouvertement proposé de sortir réellement ensemble. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit. La journée du lendemain serait chargée.


	3. Chapter 3 Vendredi

Un bruit gênait Hermione. Elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais il était toujours présent. Ça ressemblait à un martèlement. Ou plutôt des tambours. Petit à petit les frappements réguliers tiraient Hermione du coton qui l'entourait. Elle était en train de dormir. Oui, ça devait être ça, et on essayait de la réveiller. Elle se redressa en sursaut réalisant qu'en réalité quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle entendit le grommellement de Drago qui commençait à se lever. Elle l'entendait bouger sur le sofa, enlevant la fine couverture qui le couvrait pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Laisse, j'y vais, dit-elle en se dégageant rapidement des draps de son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas chancelant. Malgré sa rapide prise de conscience elle était dans un épais brouillard. En ouvrant la porte elle fut éblouie par la lumière du couloir. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait Harry. Il avait l'air paniqué.

-Harry ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit Hermione. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est trois heures vingt, répondit-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut absolument que tu viennes. Emma perd du sang.

-Bon, tu me donnes deux minutes. Il faut que je me réveille complètement. Je reviens.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Il fallait qu'elle ait les idées claires. Elle se mouilla le visage, le cou, les mains. La fraîcheur de l'eau eut l'effet escompté. Elle se sentait lucide. Sa baguette était encore posée sur sa table de chevet, elle la prit et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Urgence médicale. C'est ça d'avoir un métier utile. On n'a jamais de vacances, répondit-elle en franchissant la porte.

Oui, ça ne faisait jamais que deux fois en deux jours qu'elle offrait une consultation. Et elle détestait faire ce genre de chose. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas de rendre service. Mais on avait un autre rapport avec les gens que l'on côtoyait et qu'on appréciait. C'était très dangereux parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être objectif avec une personne qui nous était chère. Elle était consciencieuse dans son travail quelque soit le patient. Mais l'angoisse n'était pas la même quand il fallait diagnostiquer une maladie grave pour un inconnu ou un patient régulier et un parent ou un ami. Et là c'était encore pire. Emma n'était pas n'importe qui, et ses saignements ne signifiaient pas n'importe quoi.

Hermione suivit Harry jusqu'à leur chambre. Des petites lampes de chevet étaient allumées. La salle était vaste. En son centre trônait un lit assez haut, dans un bois de couleur sombre. Les murs étaient verts et des rubans roses en trompe l'œil courraient dans les angles. Sur le manteau d'une cheminée vide était posé une sculpture en terre rouge. C'était un bœuf qui avançait. Le bovin avait été manifestement enchanté. Divers tableaux étaient suspendus ça et là. Il n'y avait que des natures mortes et des paysages. Évidemment, un portrait enchanté dans une chambre à coucher aurait été un peu troublant si les occupants avaient souhaité y faire autre chose que dormir...

Emma était assise dans le lit sur ce qui semblait être une grosse serviette de bain pliée en quatre. Elle pleurait.

-Merci d'être venue. Je me sens tellement mal de te faire lever aussi tôt, mais je suis vraiment inquiète.

-Non, tu avais raison de m'avoir fait venir. C'est peut être rien, mais il ne faut pas négliger ce genre de symptôme, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Bon raconte moi d'abord comment ça s'est passé. Après je t'ausculterai. Alors quand est ce que ça a commencé ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai fini par me lever pour une envie pressante. Et j'ai vu tout ce sang. Oh, Hermione j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de faire une fausse-couche, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Est ce que tu as des contractions ? Continua Hermione, méthodiquement.

-Oui... Enfin je crois. Mon ventre devient dur mais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal.

-Ce sont bien des contractions, confirma Hermione.

-J'en ai eu une première au début de la nuit et il y en a eu plusieurs après. Du coup je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

-Et le sang, y en a-t-il beaucoup ? Si tu devais comparer avec tes règles.

-Comme à la fin de mes règles, répondit Emma après hésitation.

Harry s'était mis un peu en retrait, assis sur une chaise dans un coin, il écoutait. En le regardant Hermione vit qu'il était angoissé lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sans un examen plus poussé mais les symptômes n'étaient pas bons du tout. C'était peut être une fausse alerte et une simple mise au repos suffirait. Mais le risque de fausse-couche était présent.

-Bon, je vais devoir voir si tout est en place. Je vais te demander de t'allonger, dit-elle en se levant du lit.

Emma s'allongea complètement, la serviette toujours calée sous les fesses. Elle avait une mine affreuse, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses traits tirés. Hermione désigna un rond sur le bassin de sa patiente en murmurant « visus transpare ». Un petit cercle brillant apparu, on commençait à y distinguer des détails. Hermione semblait fouiller dans l'air. L'image évoluait avec les mouvements de la médicomage.

-Je suis désolée Emma. Je vais devoir être franche avec toi. Il y a des risques non négligeables que tout ceci se finisse effectivement en fausse-couche. Le col s'est considérablement raccourci. À un stade aussi précoce de la grossesse, si l'accouchement démarre, on ne pourra pas sauver l'enfant.

Emma se raidit. Hermione ne parlait pas pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle vit la jeune femme essayer en vain de retenir ses larmes.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de col ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en essayant de refouler les sanglots que sa voix tremblante trahissaient.

La jeune femme entreprit d'expliquer comment se présentaient les différents organes et les signes cliniques d'un accouchement prématuré. Mais il fallait redonner de l'espoir à Emma, car il y en avait.

-Voilà comment cela va se passer. Je vais essayer de ralentir le processus. Tout va se jouer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il y a des chances pour que cela suffise, il faudra que tu prenne des dispositions particulières pour la suite de ta grossesse, du repos, des potions et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est possible également que nous ne puissions rien faire et que le travail soit en marche.

-Sois honnête avec moi. Cette chance, elle est de combien ?

La voix enjouée d'Emma s'était muée en petit piaillement perdu et affolé. Où était passé la jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme, la pipelette intarissable ? Hermione détestait ce genre de cas. Les mères étaient souvent bien plus effondrées d'apprendre que leur enfant était en danger, que de s'entendre dire que leur propre santé était en péril. Et quoi que puissent penser les hommes, une mère était déjà attachée à son enfant avant de l'avoir vu.

-Je dirais quarante pour-cent de chances que tu puisse garder l'enfant, bredouilla Hermione. Bon, je vais te mettre sous l'emprise d'un premier sort qui devra empêcher les contractions. C'est un stupefix très local. Le fœtus ne sera pas affecté. Tu dois rester allongée toute la journée. Je sais que ça va être très dur, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du souci. Plus tu sera détendue et plus se sera positif pour la suite.

Elle fit disparaître l'image de l'utérus d'Emma et créa le micro-stupéfix qui ferait peut-être tout rentrer dans l'ordre. Puis elle proposa à tout le monde d'essayer de finir sa nuit. Les saignements étaient arrêtés et Emma appela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il change les draps. Hermione quitta la chambre du jeune couple et repartit se coucher. Elle fut bientôt rattrapée par Harry qui l'appela alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Demanda son ami en chuchotant.

-Oui, évidemment, répondit-elle surprise.

-Si Emma perd notre enfant, je ne vois pas de raison de l'épouser samedi.

-Je te demande pardons ?

-Tu sais comme moi pourquoi j'ai accepté cette union. Tu sais ce que cette fausse-couche signifie.

Harry la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'Hermione ne put ignorer ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il presque durement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Harry.

-Ce n'est quand même pas pour le blond qui dort sur le divan que tu dis ça ? Enfin Hermione, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne peux pas comparer une relation avec un type qui est même pas fichu de rester fidèle quand il croise une ex, avec ce que nous savons toi et moi sur nos sentiments.

-Si Drago dort sur le sofa dans ma chambre, et pas sur le canapé du salon c'est parce que justement nous considérons tous les deux que la pause est préférable à la rupture. Je te demanderai de te mêler de tes affaires.

Hermione éprouvait de la colère pour son ami. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à quel point la situation avec Drago était compliquée mais il se trompait. Oui, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil si il pensait que leur amour était plus vieux et plus profond que ce qui l'unissait à Drago. Techniquement elle avait aimé Drago bien plus tôt et bien plus fort qu'Harry. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ce qui choquait profondément Hermione, c'était la désinvolture avec laquelle Harry venait lui parler de la potentiel fausse-couche d'Emma, alors que celle-ci était probablement rongée d'inquiétude dans son lit, et seule de surcroît.

-Hermione, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Mais il y a une porte de secours. Tout est entre tes mains, dit Harry en les lui prenant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es en train de me proposer de ne pas faire tout mon possible pour que l'enfant arrive à terme ? Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de toi Harry. J'étais prête à tout quand je suis arrivée ici pour que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu. Mais ce que tu me demandes là, jamais je ne pourrai le faire.

-Enfin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pratiqué d'avortement ? Là c'est même pas un avortement, c'est laisser la nature suivre son cours.

-Si j'en ai pratiqué, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. L'avortement est un choix fait par une femme pour son propre embryon. Là tu me demandes de ne respecter ni la vie, ni le choix. Mais tu te mets deux minutes à la place d'Emma ?

-Tu as raison... Je suis désolé, dit Harry en lâchant les mains de son amie. Quand tu as confirmé ses craintes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Je me suis laissé emporter. Ne crois pas que je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Elle est géniale. Mais je me suis senti piégé, tu es arrivée et là, après une semaine à te voir batifoler avec l'autre fouine, apprendre que finalement le piège d'Emma n'aurait peut être plus de raison d'être alors que justement tu es en pleine rupture avec Malefoy... Je me suis senti à nouveau libre de t'aimer. Mais tu as raison, c'est égoïste.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il avait l'air réellement désolé. Hermione oublia un peu de la fureur qui l'avait gagné quand Harry avait fait son horrible proposition.

-Cependant, si Emma perd l'enfant, même si je serai là pour la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit remise, sache que tu n'auras qu'un mot à me dire et j'annulerai la cérémonie.

-Je ne dirai pas ce mot Harry. Ta place est avec Emma, et la mienne n'est définitivement pas avec toi.

Harry toisa Hermione, serrant les dents. Cela dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Puis il tourna les talons, la laissant seule. Elle se décida enfin à rentrer quand il eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait eu Harry à portée de main et elle lui avait dit non ! La porte se referma sur elle se retrouva plongée dans l'obscurité. La lumière du couloir filtrait sous la porte.

« Lumos ! » Chuchota Hermione. Une toute petite lumière apparut.

-Très chevaleresque Potter, dit Drago qui ne dormait manifestement pas.

-Tu nous as entendu ?

-Vous chuchotiez peut-être assez bas pour qu'Emma ne vous entende pas, mais pas assez pour moi.

-Je suis désolée.

-Alors je vais te poser la même question que lui. Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le silence se fit. La nuit s'était considérablement rafraîchie, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu' Hermione était gelée. Après un certain moment elle répondit.

-Je t'ai aimé. Sous le nom de César.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-... Oui.

-Ça tombe bien parce que je me gèle sur ce sofa, répondit-il en rigolant.

Il se leva d'un bond et alla se coucher dans le lit.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Hermione qui était restée debout au milieu de la chambre.

-Hum, les draps sont tout chauds. C'est génial Hermione, tu es un merveilleux chauffage de lit d'appoint.

-Oui, bon, je vois que l'heure est au romantisme. Finalement non, je ne t'aime pas Drago, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais aimé, pas plus que César. Retourne dans ton sofa, répondit Hermione qui commençait à se détendre un peu. Elle se glissa sous les draps et tendit le bras d'un air très sérieux en disant :

-Dehors !

-Tu es une petite menteuse, répondit Drago. Tu étais folle de moi, et tu me l'as dit à l'époque. Et je ne rejoindrai cette couverture râpeuse pour rien au monde.

Hermione rit, avant de rajouter

-Oui, j'oubliais que tu étais le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir là.

Elle était à nouveau sérieuse.

-Je suis désolée Belladone, répondit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans la pénombre. Finalement c'est Drago qui brisa le silence.

-Toute la journée je t'ai regardé en me demandant si tu me pardonnerais un jour. J'ai revécu nos années à Poudlard. Je t'observais mais toi tu ne me voyais pas. Et tout ce que j'avais pour moi c'était un souvenir qui ne nous était même plus commun.

Drago s'était déplacé en disant ces mots. Il était maintenant au dessus d'Hermione et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

-Tu as dit qu'on n'avait rien fait cette nuit là. Est ce que c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé ?

-Non, j'avais des principes à l'époque, des idées sur le mariage et tout ce qui va avec. Je te respectais trop pour envisager de faire quelqu'un chose qu'on m'avait toujours enseigné être déshonorant. On était jeunes, j'avais encore cette stupide opinion sur la pureté du sang aussi. Mais tu sais quoi, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de respecter ces principes désuets.

Hermione essayait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être cette soirée, il y a presque dix ans, en vain. Elle était trop ancrée dans le présent. Les jambes de Drago pas si froides, qui touchaient les siennes, ses larges épaules qui se dessinaient dans la nuit, sa bouche juste au dessus de la sienne. Juste au dessus de la sienne... Elle attrapa Drago et l'attira brutalement contre elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Drago s'était laissé faire et il l'embrassait maintenant avec passion. Hermione enlaça son torse. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme se plonger dans ses cheveux, attraper sa tête tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser son cou. L'étreinte était brûlante et violente. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était lui qu'elle aimait. Elle bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant tandis qu'il appuyait ses baisers, parcourant ses épaules. Drago s'allongea à coté d'elle et l'attira contre son torse.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes maintenant ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de respecter les principes désuets que mes parents m'ont inculqués.

Drago se leva du lit précipitamment et attira Hermione hors des couvertures. Il posa un genoux à terre et prit la main de la jeune fille.

-Hermione Jane Granger, veux tu m'épouser ?

-Tu es en caleçon, fit-elle remarquer.

-En boxer, corrigea-t-il.

-Et tu n'as pas de bague.

-Tu es vraiment une fille vénales.

-Et ça ne fait que dix secondes qu'on sort ensemble.

-Mais non, ça fait au moins depuis avril, tu te souviens pas ? Mon reportage, ta mission humanitaire, pouffa Drago.

-Et dire que je reprochais à Harry de se marier sur un coup de tête.

-Tu dis non alors ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Allez, suffit les bêtises. Viens, on va se coucher. Je ne dirai pas oui ce matin. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à raconter un jour que tu m'as demandée en mariage à moitié nu.

-Si c'est ça qui te gène, je peux faire ma demande complètement nu.

Hermione fut secouée d'un rire incontrôlable. Elle tira sur sa main, l'obligeant à se relever. Puis elle le poussa dans son lit. Il se laissa faire et s'écroula dans les couvertures. Elle s'installa au dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser à nouveau. D'abord la joue, puis le cou, elle s'aventura sur ses épaules et continua sa course le long de son bras. Elle saisi enfin sa main et y planta un dernier baiser.

-Je t'aime.

-Dormons, murmura-t-il.

Malgré l'excitation que procurait le fait qu'ils se soient à nouveau retrouvés, ils étaient tous deux fatigués. Drago attira la jeune fille contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son corps brûlant et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil les emporta avant que les premiers rayons de soleil n'apparaissent.

Harry était retourné dans sa chambre, honteux de ce qui venait de se passer. Emma l'attendait, silencieuse. Elle s'était pelotonnée dans son lit en attendant qu'il aille parler à Hermione de ce qu'elle croyait être le diagnostique. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le plafond. Il se glissa à coté d'elle et lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir.

-Hermione m'a redit la même chose qu'à toi. Les chances sont de soixante-quarante, mentit Harry.

-Amour, je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant. Elle a dit que tu devais te détendre.

Harry commençait à s'endormir quand Emma parla à nouveau.

-J'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y.

-Que se passera-t-il si je perd l'enfant ? Est-ce que tu nous donneras une chance ou est-ce que tu partiras ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Que devait-il lui répondre ?

-Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi ?

-Oui. Je veux savoir si je m'apprête à perdre les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

Harry se retourna vers sa fiancée. De fines mèches dorées étaient collé sur son petit visage enfantin. Ses yeux inquiets étaient cernés. Toute la soirée elle s'était fait du souci à cause de la disparition de sa cousine, puis étaient venues les premières contractions, le sang, l'angoisse. Elle faisait peine à voir. Au fond de lui, l'envie de la protéger était plus présente que jamais. Hermione avait raison, sa place était à ses côtés pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

-Quand tu m'as fait ton chantage, j'ai accepté par ce que j'ai eu peur de ne pas voir cet enfant, et parce que j'ai cru que malgré l'absence de passion, nous pourrions être heureux. Mais le temps est passé et pour être franc, j'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer être père.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je reste. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix. Mais cet enfant n'existe pas encore pour moi. C'est pour toi que je reste Emma.

Harry prit sa fiancée dans ses bras. Qu'il avait été stupide d'aller voir Hermione à ce moment. Sa futur femme avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il la sentait tout contre lui, si douce, si vulnérable. Il était rempli de culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Lui, Harry Potter, le Gryffondor, l'Élu qui n'avait pas tremblé devant la mort, qui avait poussé le principe de fidélité et du sacrifice jusqu'au bout de sa définition. Maintenant que la vie était devenue plus simple, son sens du devoir s'était émoussé. Mais il était temps qu'il redevienne le garçon intègre qu'il avait toujours été dans l'adversité. Il était temps que le Harry qu'il était en privé soit à la hauteur de celui qui avait tué Voldemort pendant les heures les plus sombres de l'histoire.

Il colla son front contre le front d'Emma, lui prit le visage entre deux mains.

-Emma, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es tombée enceinte, j'ai décidé d'assumer mes actes. Même si tout s'arrête maintenant je ne reviendrai pas sur mon engagement.

-Merci. J'avais tellement peur de devoir affronter l'incertitude des prochaines vingt-quatre heures seule, souffla-t-elle.

-Bon, maintenant il va falloir penser à autre chose et trouver le sommeil, dit Harry en baillant. Quand j'étais petit on disait qu'il fallait compter les moutons.

-Quels moutons ?

-On devait imaginer des moutons sautant une barrière et les compter un par un.

-Mais ça n'a pas de fin !

-C'est le principe.

Emma attrapa une baguette et prononça une incantation qui fit apparaître des petits moutons un peu translucides.

-Et bien, comptons les moutons !

Harry compléta le paysage en rajoutant une barrière.

-Un, deux, trois... Tiens en voilà un des tiens, dit Harry en voyant un animal avec un nœud rose autour du cou.

-Ça ne marche pas des masses, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

-Attends qu'on soit arrivé au cinquante-deux mille trois-cent quatre-vingt dix-neuvième.

-C'est débile ces trucs de moldu, dit-elle en se collant à lui.

Les animaux disparurent laissant Harry et Emma à la pénombre de leur chambre. Elle remonta la couverture et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son fiancé.

-Je t'aime, murmura la jeune fille, avant de s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4 Vendredi partie 2

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. La nuit avait été trop courte mais délicieuse sur la fin. Elle sentait à présent un souffle chaud dans son cou, celui de Drago. Il chuchotait une chanson de sa voix grave et encore un peu enrouée en baladant ses doigts sur sa peau.

-Debout petite marmotte.

-Non, je veux rester ici, j'ai pas assez dormi.

La jeune fille poussa un petit grognement et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Elle aurait voulu rester ici indéfiniment. Dans un froissement de tissu, son voisin la rejoignit dans sa tanière improvisée. Il se glissa au dessus d'elle.

-Telle Nut, dont le corps offert en voûte céleste, supporte les étoiles, récita Hermione.

-C'est pas une fille cette Nut ? Demanda outré Drago.

-Si, mais elle est très jolie.

-Merci de me dire que je suis la plus belle d'entre toute.

-Alors tel Atlas, qui supporte le monde sur son dos fort et musclé.

-Ah, je préfère. Alors belle dame, prête pour une nouvelle journée de dur labeur ?

Drago entreprit de couvrir Hermione de baisers. Ils étaient simples, légers et ils volaient d'un endroit à l'autre. Hermione se contorsionna pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de Drago . Celui-ci releva la couverture d'un mouvement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

-On étouffe la dessous. Allez plus que trois étapes et tu es debout.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me sortir du lit ?

-Parce que tu dois encore sauver le monde aujourd'hui, dit-il en rigolant.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se prélasser, puis Hermione se décida enfin à aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude courait sur sa peau, et la vapeur s'enveloppait dans un manteau humide. Elle aurait aimé être avec Drago à cet instant, mais il ne l'avait pas suivie et l'attendait dans la chambre à coucher. En sortant de la salle de bain elle proposa à Drago de se retrouver au petit déjeuner. Elle devait avant toutes choses passer voir Emma.

La jeune femme attendait devant la porte de la chambre du couple. Elle n'avait pas envie de reparler à Harry, mais elle devait bien le croiser pour voir sa fiancée. Elle avait tapé quelques coups pour introduire sa visite. Aucune réponse n'était venue. Malgré l'appréhension elle fini par entrebâiller la porte.

-Bonjour, je suis venue faire un premier check-up, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oh, c'est toi Hermione ? Rentre, répondit la voix ensommeillée d'Emma qui commençait à s'étirer.

Le premier bilan ne donna rien , il était trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione avait fuit le regard d'Harry toute la consultation durant et s'était concentrée sur la patiente puis s'était empressée de descendre manger. Sandra Parkinson s'activait déjà autour de la grande table, disposant d'un coup de baguette toute la vaisselle et la nourriture que l'elfe de maison avait déjà emmené. C'était la première fois qu'elle apercevait le domestique du logis. Il était tout petit et avait de grands yeux bleus humides. Il se tenait près de sa maîtresse. Hermione eût l'impression de se trouver devant un grand bébé ridée. Elle ne trouva pas le temps d'approfondir son jugement qu'il disparaissait déjà. Elle avait trouvé étrange qu'il ne porte pas de taie d'oreiller mais un petit gilet noir sur une longue chemise trop grande pour lui. Drago lui n'était pas encore là. Il devait être en train de finir sa douche.

-Bonjour Sandra, il faut que je vous parle de votre fille.

-Bonjour Hermione, avez-vous bien dormi ? Demanda aimablement la mère d'Emma.

-Ma foi, la nuit fut un peu courte, à cause d'un incident dont je dois justement vous parler. Il affectera certainement le reste de la journée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Votre fille est souffrante, et...

Hermione réalisa soudain que la mère n'avait peut être pas eu vent de la grossesse de sa fille. Pouvait-elle se permettre d'évoquer cet état maintenant ?

-Est-ce grave ? De quoi souffre-t-elle ?

-Elle s'est cassée une jambe en tombant de son lit pendant la nuit, elle doit rester une journée entière allongée, inventa Hermione.

-Une journée ? Si l'os est réparé elle n'en a pas besoin.

-Justement, il n'est pas réparé, je n'avais pas la potion adéquat sur moi, donc j'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord. Ce sera un peu plus long à agir. Excusez-moi, ça me fait penser que j'ai complètement oublié de lui parler de la pommade à appliquer toute les deux heures.

-Je vous accompagne, répondit Sandra avec un sourire bienveillant. J'en ai pour deux minutes, il ne manque plus que le pain, vous m'attendez ?

-Non, non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille immédiatement, elle doit mettre la crème tout de suite, elle est déjà en retard, répondit la brune en remontant les escaliers presque en courant.

-Emma ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Harry était entièrement nu, une serviette sur l'épaule.

-Oh my Gosh ! Je suis désolée.

Elle se retourna en se cachant les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine. Face à la porte, elle en profita pour la refermer.

-Re salut Hermione, laisse moi le temps de m'habiller et je suis à toi, répondit Harry.

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps, ta mère va arriver d'un instant à l'autre Emma. Elle n'est au courant de rien pour la grossesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé, tu ne lui as rien dit j'espère !

-J'ai inventé une histoire de jambe cassée avec immobilité obligatoire pendant vingt-quatre heure.

Le bruit d'un frappement contre la porte indiqua que Sandra était déjà là. Hermione se retourna et eut tout juste le temps de voir Harry complètement paniqué sauter dans un pantalon.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Comment va cette jambe ? Dit madame Parkinson en poussant doucement la porte.

-ça tiraille un peu, mais on ne voit déjà plus rien, dit la jeune fille en grimaçant.

-Alors cette pommade ?

-Quelle pommade ?

-Mais tu sais bien, la pommade que je viens de te donner pour ta jambe, dit Hermione d'un air détaché.

Emma la regardait d'un air affolé. Hermione vit qu' Harry tenait un tube dans ses mains. Elle lui arracha presque.

-Allez, je te laisse et n'oublies pas de bien faire pénétrer avec des massages, dit-elle en lui lançant le tube.

-Ok, j'y penserai, merci.

-Ah non ma chérie, il faut que tu la mette tout de suite, Hermione avait l'air de dire que c'était très urgent. Allez, je vais te l'appliquer.

-Non, non, tout va bien maman.

-Allez, pas de chichi. Demain tu seras mariée, c'est la dernière fois que je peux m'occuper de ma fille comme ça, répondit Sandra en riant.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit ce qui s'avéra être une potion de repousse-cheveux.

-Miséricorde, quel étrange remède ! Pourquoi dois-tu te badigeonner de cet onguent, c'est une jambe cassée que tu as, et non une calvitie précoce.

-Oui, comme je vous ai dit, j'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord, c'était la seule source de crin de sanglier de Cornouailles que j'ai pu trouver. Du coup j'ai dû m'en servir pour préparer le baume rapidement, s'excusa Hermione.

Drago n'aurait pas fait mieux en terme de mensonge sur demande. Harry faisait de grands « non » de la tête dans le dos de sa belle-mère, mais ils durent assister impuissants au tartinage d'Emma. Sandra badigeonnait avec générosité sur tout le tibia de sa fille la lotion capillaire d'Harry, massant vigoureusement pour que le remède fasse effet.

Hermione jugea qu'elle pourrait les laisser désormais, elle partit en précisant qu'elle repasserait avant midi pour voir l'état de la jambe. Les jumeaux et Molly mangeaient en bas accompagnés de Maggie et Drago. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, savourant l'idée que Drago était désormais non seulement son petit ami officiel, mais également son petit ami officieux. Les gens agissaient dans une toute autre chronologie d'ordinaire. Bientôt tout le monde fut descendu. Ne manquait plus que Sandra et Harry. Ils arrivèrent enfin après un bon quart d'heure.

-Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne nuit et que vous êtes en forme parce que j'aurai besoin de quelques bras pour m'aider aujourd'hui. Nous avons un petit soucis. Emma s'est cassé la jambe dans la nuit pendant une crise de somnambulisme. Rien de grave, j'ai moi même regardé, on ne voit même plus la blessure. Mais elle est assigné à résidence jusqu'à demain matin, donc je vais me charger de superviser ce qui reste à faire. J'aurai besoin de personnes pour installer les tentes dans le jardin et monter les tables et pour accrocher toutes les décorations. Tout a été acheté et est classé avec un plan détaillé donc il suffira juste de fixer tout avec un coup de baguette, mais ce sera long et fastidieux. Et bien sûr il faudra également dresser les sorts de protection de la loi sur la sécurité anti-moldue. Il me faudra également que quelqu'un se rende à tout les points de rendez-vous des invités pour placer les lutins d'accueil.

Rapidement chacun décida d'une affectation. La quasi intégralité de la famille Weasley s'occupait de fixer les décorations. Pansy et Ruppert avaient bien sûr trouvé le moyen de se mettre ensemble pour la tournée des lutins. Hermione et Drago étaient de montage de tente.

Hermione maintenait la toile en l'air en la faisant léviter pendant que Drago posait les portants. C'était la quatrième et ils avaient enfin trouvé le coup de main.

-Hermione, Emma m'a demandé de venir te chercher, dit Caroline qui venait d'arriver.

Elle avait tenu compagnie à son amie pendant qu'Harry était parti aider à établir le sort de protection avec Ron.

-Bien sûr, tu prends ma place ? Si je lâche le tissu maintenant on devra tout recommencer du début pour celle-là.

Le discours était courtois, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'abstenir de détester la blonde, tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement puéril et injustifié.

Hermione partit rejoindre Emma. Avait-elle senti une évolution ?

-Te voilà, je sais, ça va te paraître ridicule, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à régler ce petit problème, commença la jeune fille en écartant la couverture.

Le drap laissa apparaître une jambe aussi velue que celle d'un loup-garou. La jeune médico-mage ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

-Je suis désolée, c'est nerveux, c'était tellement inattendu.

-C'est pas drôle du tout. Je me marie demain, est ce que tu imagines ! Dit la jeune fille indignée. Ma mère est allée se laver les mains de suite après, mais j'ai dû attendre qu'elle reparte pour essayer de nettoyer un maximum. C'était déjà trop tard apparemment.

-Emma, crois moi, je suis absolument désolée, c'était la première chose qui pouvait ressembler à une pommade qui me tombait sous la main. Si j'avais pu imaginer que ça aurait cet effet... Je peux essayer de trouver un antidote, mais ça me prendra du temps.

-Combien ?

-Un jour ou deux peut-être.

-Bon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de m'épiler, dit tristement la jeune fille. J'espère que ça repoussera pas trop vite.

-Et sinon, comment te sens tu par rapport à hier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas vraiment mal. Toutes les contractions se sont arrêtées bien évidemment, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne reprendront pas une fois l'effet de ton sortilège arrêté.

-Et Harry, comment réagit-il ? Demanda Hermione. Elle était curieuse d'entendre la version d'Emma.

La jeune femme lui raconta en détail la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur le sujet, la panique d'Harry quand elle lui avait annoncé en pleurs qu'elle perdait du sang. Hermione ne savait que penser. Jouait-il un double jeux ? Non, ça ne ressemblait définitivement pas à son meilleur ami.

En arrivant au rez de chaussé elle put constater que quasiment tout le monde avait fini sa tâche de la matinée et était revenu pour le repas du midi. Le salon était rempli. Elle aperçu Ginny qui discutait avec sa belle sœur sur un canapé spacieux dans l'angle. Drago devait bientôt avoir fini et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

-Alors, toutes les décorations ont été fixées ? Dit Hermione en s'installant à coté de son amie.

-Presque ! Et toi, dis-nous tout, on vous a vu pas trop fâchés ce matin avec ton fiancé...

-La pause est finie, répondit-elle radieuse.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé ?

-Et bien, comme tu le sais il a beaucoup d'argent...

Maggie continuait de sourire mais un léger haussement de sourcil trahissait sa surprise. Ginny elle éclata franchement de rire.

-Allez, c'est quoi la véritable histoire ?

-Vous promettez de ne le dire à personne ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Dans le bruit des conversations alentours, le chuchotement d'Hermione se fit encore plus discret.

-Nous nous sommes aimés il y a très longtemps, mais comme c'était à l'époque de Poudlard cela m'aurait mise en danger, il a été contraint de me voler mes souvenirs et de s'éloigner de moi. Quand tout est remonté à la surface, je crois que ça a eut un impact décisif sur ma décision.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ça te mettait en danger ? Demanda Maggie.

-Drago était un mangemort à l'époque, répondit Ginny à la place d'Hermione.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses yeux ne pouvant cette fois pas cacher sa stupéfaction.

-Je te demande pardon, Ron m'avait dit que c'était un sale type, un abruti arrogant et cruel et je croyais à une bête histoire de rivalités à Poudlard. Mais ça ? Enfin j'avais toujours cru que seul le père de la famille Malefoy avait eu des activités répréhensibles.

-On a tous fait des erreurs dans sa vie, répondit Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher le récit de sa romance, mais quand on parle d'avoir fait des erreurs on parle généralement d'un petit vol à l'étalage, d'un gros mensonge ou d'un style vestimentaire particulier. Pas d'avoir tué des gens.

-C'est une partie de son histoire que j'ai acceptée, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Tu ne peux pas juste fermer les yeux.

-Bon, écoute Maggie, tu peux refuser de croire que les gens changent. Mais en ce qui concerne Hermione, sache qu' à l'époque elle a été torturée par une mangemort devant lui et qu'il n'est pas intervenu. Alors elle ne ferme pas les yeux, elle connaît parfaitement les tenants et aboutissants du problème.

-Je... Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolée.

-T'étais pas obligée de rappeler cet épisode, dit Hermione en fusillant son amie du regard.

Drago venait de rentrer, accompagnée de Caroline. Elle riait. Bien qu'elle soit convaincue de la sincérité des deux ex-amants, Hermione éprouva le besoin d'être seule. La discussion avec Ginny et Maggie avait jeté un froid, elle se leva donc et quitta la salle. Elle croisa Sandra qui s'apprêtait à retourner voir sa fille.

-Puis-je vous aider ? Reste-t-il des choses à préparer pour le repas ?

-Non, non, notre elfe a déjà tout fait, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous installer, les plats ne vont pas tarder à apparaître.

-En parlant d'elfe, pourquoi ces vêtements ?

-Parce qu'il est français. Quand nous l'avons embauché il venait de quitter une famille parisienne. Nous apprécions beaucoup ses manières... À tout à l'heure pour le repas, dit-elle en la dépassant pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Hermione se trouva seule dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas quand Drago apparut à l'angle. Comme si c'était la suite logique de son action, sans une hésitation, il attrapa Hermione, la colla contre le mur et lui planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'expression de surprise de la jeune fille mourut à l'instant, étouffée par le baiser de Drago. Hermione se concentrait sur la bouche délicieusement chaude qui caressait la sienne. Les bras ballants, elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, profondément ancrée dans un présent intensément temporel. « Je suis en train d'embrasser Drago Malefoy, là, maintenant » pensa la jeune fille en s'apercevant que c'était déjà l'instant d'avant. Le temps passait trop vite, chaque seconde de cette étreinte filait à toute vitesse. Tout d'un coup, Drago se décolla, et dans un mouvement aussi fluide que celui qui l'avait amené d'une courbe parfaite de l'angle du couloir à Hermione, il fit demi tour et disparut à l'angle.

Hermione souriait. Bêtement d'ailleurs. Elle se ressaisit et retourna dans le salon qu'elle devait traverser pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Certains avaient déjà choisi leur place pour le repas du midi. Elle croisa Drago qui discutait avec le père d'Emma. Aucun regard, pas un clin d'oeil, rien. Elle passa l'air de rien devant lui et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

La journée continua, les préparatifs occupant tout ce petit monde et à quatre heure de l'après-midi, tout était prêt. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les jumeaux avaient ensorcelé un ruban rose qui essayait de s'attacher dans tous les cheveux qu'il croisait, pour les filles comme pour les garçons. Chacun tentait donc d'éviter le petit ruban flottant qui poursuivait tous les humains qu'il croisait. Hermione était allée voir Emma plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que le moral allait bien, mais il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre à faire. Le temps était beau, aussi on amena la convalescente sur la terrasse. Fred et Georges avaient déjà enfilé leurs maillots et on commençait à envisager de se reposer de la journée de travail dans la piscine.

-Attends ! Dit Harry alors qu'Hermione remontait à l'étage pour chercher une serviette et un maillot.

Elle se raidit. L'idée d'avoir une discussion similaire à celle qui s'était produite le matin même ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle continua son ascension.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce matin.

-Oui !

-Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

-Il y a de quoi.

Harry avait rejoint Hermione devant sa chambre.

-Je voulais te dire que j'avais décidé d'arrêter de m'engager à moitié, de regretter, d'hésiter... Je veux être intègre. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et demain Emma sera ma femme. Je veux que ça reste comme ça. Je veux que tu le saches. Dis moi que je n'ai pas perdu une amie.

-Non Harry, bien sûr que non. Tu as dépassé les bornes ce matin, j'étais en colère. Mais tu étais là pour moi quand j'ai mis les voiles. J'aurais dû l'être aussi quand tu en avais besoin. C'était simplement plus dur parce que j'avais pas juste le rôle de l'amie.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi, je me suis pas trompé ce matin, c'est vraiment pour Malefoy que tu m'as dit non ?

-Tu es incorrigible. On en parlera quand tout sera plus posé. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui je me sens bien avec Drago. Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

-A en crever, dit Harry en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

-Tu dégages de là Potter !

Harry fut projeté à cinq mètres d'Hermione. Drago venait d'arriver et pointait une baguette menaçante sur Harry.

-Purée, mais on faisait rien de mal Malefoy. Tu arrêtes ton délire, dit Harry en se relevant.

Il tenait maintenant sa baguette prêt à riposter à une autre attaque.

-T'es vraiment le type le plus con que j'ai jamais vu. La veille de son propre mariage, dans la maison de ses futurs beaux parents, essayer de se taper la copine de quelqu'un qui peut pas le supporter depuis plus de dix ans...

-De la part de celui qui ne résiste pas deux secondes à son ex c'est ultra crédible la leçon de morale. Mais non, je n'essayais pas de me « taper » Hermione. C'était un hug fraternel. Mais ça j'imagine que tu peux pas le comprendre.

-Ça suffit vous deux, dit Hermione. Je me fiche que vous ne pouviez pas vous encadrer. Là, présentement, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry et en couple avec Drago. Vous l'intégrez tous les deux et ça marchera très bien.

Harry passa devant Drago et redescendit voir sa fiancée. Avant de disparaître il lança.

-Il a une confiance à l'épreuve des balles ton mec, Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Drago avait parfaitement entendu la discussion du matin. Sa réaction était peut être démesurée mais légitime.

-Qu'est ce que tu as cru Drago ? Que je te disais « je t'aime ce matin », et que je tombais dans les bras d'Harry l'après-midi.

-Laisse tomber...

- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Tu avais l'air fou de rage.

- Et c'est normal. C'est exactement pour ce genre de démonstration que j'ai pas voulu venir avec Pansy au début. Et je pensais même pas que ça faisait si mal à l'époque.

- Je sais que c'est ambigu. Mais bon sang je t'ai choisi toi à la seconde où Harry m'était offert sur un plateau d'argent. Je suis désolée que tu ais pu douter de moi.

-Ne retourne pas la situation, n'importe qui aurait réagit de la même manière. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'aurais pu faire. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à me retenir.

-Tu parles de tes stupides aptitudes apprises pendant ton engagement aux côtés des mangemorts ? Tu aurais été prêt à replonger dans la magie noire sur un coup de tête ?

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Hermione. Pendant un an et demie je me suis tenu éloigné de toi en espérant te protéger. Sans succès. Tes hurlements résonnent encore dans ma tête... Et pendant les années qui ont suivi je n'ai ouvert mon cœur à personne, convaincu que j'échouerai à nouveau, me punissant de t'avoir perdu. Et au moment où je crois t'avoir retrouvée, où j'accepte de me donner une chance, je te vois dans les bras de cet imbécile. Alors oui ça a demandé un effort surhumain de ne pas l'écarteler en un mouvement de baguette.

-Je suis désolée. Je te jure que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une réconciliation entre amis.

-Je te crois.

Drago rentra prendre le maillot qu'il était venu chercher et repartit. Il lui faudrait apprendre la confiance. Hermione eut conscience que ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Emma allait bien et Hermione tenta d'atténuer le traitement jusqu'au lendemain. Elle avait laissé pour consigne de compter les contractions qui arriverait. À ce stade, si il y en avait plus de deux ou trois il y aurait de fortes chances que tout redémarre une fois le sortilège levé. Hermione était maintenant presque aussi angoissée qu'Emma était calme. Le soir était venu sans se presser et Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis la dispute, le jeune homme avait même complètement disparu juste avant le souper. Il devait probablement errer sur la plage comme à son habitude. Il était d'ailleurs revenu et n'avait pas manqué le repas. Toutes les filles voulaient un teint frais pour le mariage, aussi à neuf heure et demie ne restait-il plus que les garçons qui papotaient autour d'une bière-au-beurre dans le salon. Hermione avait fait comme ses amies, même si son teint l'importait beaucoup moins que les coups d'œil courroucés que se lançaient Harry et Drago depuis un moment. Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'elle était habillée pour dormir que Drago rentra dans leur chambre.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dû te paraître violent.

-Non, on n'en parle plus. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, pour moi César n'a jamais eu de visage. C'est perturbant mais je m'y ferai.

-J'ai laissé ce souvenir dans un flacon pendant des mois pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne puisse pas le voir. Après l'épisode de votre capture je l'ai récupéré pour toujours me rappeler de ce que j'avais perdu. C'était moins obsédant de le refouler que de savoir une bribe de son passé dans une fiole à pensine.

-Raconte moi. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Hermione s'était rapprochée de Drago et l'implorait du regard.

-Bon d'accord... C'était la soirée de Slughorn à Noël. Je savais que tu y serais et j'avais pris la décision de te voir une fois puis de t'oublier. J'ai eu la chance de te croiser dans un couloir. Tu y allais avec un abruti dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. J'ai quand même réussi à te donner rendez-vous. Comme je t'avais appelée Belladone tu avais accepté. Tu aurais vu ta tête. En une seconde tu étais passée du mépris et des insultes à la stupeur et l'effarement. On a eu rapidement le temps de fixer un autre rendez-vous dans un endroit plus calme, parce que la seule chose que tu avais trouvé c'était une fenêtre de la salle où se trouvait la fête. D'ailleurs je me suis fait pincer juste après par Russard. Ça par contre tu dois t'en souvenir. Après quelques détours j'ai fini par rejoindre la salle sur demande pour t'attendre. Elle n'était pas très grande.

Drago décrivit la superficie en marchant sur les lignes d'un carré imaginaire tout en continuant.

-Elle n'était pas très belle non plus. Un genre de cagibi miteux, bas de plafond, papier peint défraîchi... J'avais pas besoin de plus pour t'attendre apparemment. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de meuble, une table, un buffet, des chaises. Et pas de lit, tu vois mes intentions étaient pures, dit-il en riant doucement. Tu es arrivée. Et moi qui avait peur que tu refuses de venir en sachant qui j'étais... Je me souviens encore. J'étais là et toi ici, dit-il en la prenant pas la main et en la plaçant dans la salle imaginaire. Tu as dit à quel point c'était étrange de penser que j'étais César. Et tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser.

-J'ai fait ça ?

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'arrête pas, continu.

-Je t'ai embrassé, sur la joue, dit-il en exécutant le geste qu'il avait fait des années avant. Et je t'ai dit quelque chose à propos du fait que notre histoire se finirait mal. Je crois qu'après on s'est embrassé.

Drago s'excecuta.

-Non, c'était plus doux que ça au début. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille, c'était timide, presque immobile pour moi. Et je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai eu l'impression que tu essayais de me manger. Pas avec les dents, mais ta bouche revenait toujours, comme une caresse.

-Comme ça ? Demanda Hermione avant d'essayer de coller à la description de Drago.

C'était effectivement bien plus sage que ce qu'ils avaient échangé dans le couloir le matin même. Mais à mesure que les secondes passaient, cela devenait de plus en plus brûlant, de plus en plus intense. Il attrapa les mains d'Hermione et les fit passer sous sa chemise.

-Tu as commencé à mettre tes mains dans mon dos. C'était étrange, tes doigts m'ont parus si fins, si froids, si présents.

Tout en disant ces mots il commença à caresser les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait, et recommença à l'embrasser. Vînt le moment où Hermione passa à la vitesse supérieur comme l'attendait Drago. Sa langue franchit la limite de ses lèvres, il sourit avant de s'écarter doucement.

-Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai dit non, je l'ai d'abord crié dans ma tête avant de faire un bond en arrière et de le dire tout haut. Oui, c'est à ce moment que je t'ai annoncé que nous ne nous verrions plus jamais, que j'étais fou de désir pour toi et que je ne voulais pas que notre unique rendez-vous se transforme en partie de jambes-en-l'air.

-Comment j'ai réagi ?

-Mal. Je t'ai montré ma marque, tu as pleuré. On a décidé de passer la nuit sur place. Il n'y avait rien pour dormir, on s'est assis par terre, j'étais adossé contre le mur et tu étais contre moi. Et j'ai profité des dernières heures que je passais avec toi. C'était délicieux de te sentir respirer, d'avoir tes cheveux contre ma peau... Le matin s'est levé, on a mangé et je t'ai volé tes souvenirs.

-Je me suis défendue ?

-Oui, tu m'as désarmé d'abord, ensuite tu m'as fait un grand discours sur le bien et le mal, le repentir et tout ce en quoi je ne croyais pas. Je t'ai crié dessus, t'ai dit que nous ne pourrions jamais être heureux ensembles. Je ne sais plus si je t'ai fait part de mon plan pour devenir un mangemort de premier plan afin de te protéger de l'intérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit dans notre dispute je t'avais pris ta baguette et je l'ai utilisée pour re écrire ta soirée. Sans moi. Je peux te dire qu'après avoir vu les dernière douze heures à travers tes yeux, j'étais encore plus convaincu que tu m'aimais sincèrement. Ce que j'ai fait cette après-midi, c'est ce que j'ai fantasmé pendant les mois qui ont suivi. Et tu sais à quel point les adolescents sont bourrés d'hormone. C'était insupportable.

-Si seulement j'avais su te convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et peut-être toi aussi. Par contre, le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi ça a sauvé ma vie. Je veux parler de toi, Hermione Granger, pas de Belladone. Ça a été le début de mes premiers regrets. C'est ce qui m'a permis de ne jamais être complètement satisfait de l'idéal que me proposait les mangemorts. C'est ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis ici et pas à Azkaban. Tu parlais de la magie noire cette après-midi. Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est séduisant, c'est absolument malsain mais fascinant. Si j'ai pu décrocher, je dirais avec le recul que c'est grâce à ces quelques mois où j'ai désespérément aimé une « Sang de Bourbe ».

-Le miroir, tu dirais qu'il était maudit.

-Je te remémore la règle à laquelle il obéissait ? Unir les couples maudits...

-... Envers et contre tout et ce pour toujours. On est un couple maudit, mais le miroir uni, il ne sépare pas. Il faudrait voir la définition d'un couple maudit.

-Ça se fini toujours mal, c'est ça le principe non ?

-Il faut qu'on trouve comment détourner ça. Je ne veux pas de l'étiquette « couple maudit ».

-Hermione, habilles toi, dit-il en lui tendant une tunique qui traînait sur une chaise.

-Mais je m'apprêtais juste à aller me coucher... Bon allez, tu m'explique pourquoi ?

-Quand tu l'auras enfilée.

Hermione passa la tête et les mains dans la longue robe en maugréant.

-Alors, tu me dis où on va ? On va sur la terrasse au clair de lune, c'est ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa brièvement.

-On va là où tout a commencé.

Il transplana, l'emportant avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5 Samedi

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La nuit les enveloppait, mais malgré l'obscurité elle reconnut instantanément l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La petite rue pavée, les boutiques et surtout Poudlard qui s'élevait, majestueuse, au dessus de la ville.

-Pré-au-lard...

Elle se retourna et contempla la petite maison anglaise de la boutique de Dervish et Bang. Oui, c'était bien là que tout avait commencé, le jour où elle avait acheté le miroir sans savoir à quoi il servait. Comme elle s'approchait et contemplait l'intérieur du magasin, Drago la tira en arrière. Il la regardait intensément et ses yeux bleu-gris avaient pris un éclat particulier. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, mit un genoux à terre et reposa la même question qu'il avait formulé le matin même.

-Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il avait ouvert une petite boîte. Dans la pénombre Hermione ne distinguait pas la bague qui était dedans, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa provenance. Ça avait l'air vieux, complètement démodé. Ce n'était pas un de ces diamants clinquants sertis sans aucune finesse sur un simple anneau d'or. Ce n'était pas le deux-mois-de-salaire qui était de mise dans la tradition britannique moldue et sorcière. Et ça avait un délicieux goût de vieille aristocratie.

-... Je ne doute pas qu'un jour je dise oui, mais là, l'idée me panique complètement. Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

-Les fiançailles sont une période de réflexion qui commence par un projet commun, celui de se marier. Dis-moi combien de temps tu veux que ça dure ? J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

-Je dis oui maintenant et on rentre dans une période d'essai ?

-C'est ça.

-Drago, tu te rends compte que c'est complètement précipité ?

-Il va falloir argumenter ferme, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Je sais ce que je veux. C'est toi que je veux. J'ai été capable de me priver de ta présence alors que tu représentais tout ce pour quoi j'existais. Comme tu le vois, je suis capable de décisions rationnelles même quand mes sentiments sont en jeu. Aujourd'hui je m'engage dans ce choix, je te demande ta main et je sais ce que je fais. Tu décides ce que tu veux. J'attendrai.

-Et ta mère ? Ta famille ? Que diront-ils ? Je dois bien être le pire parti que la terre ait portée. Je ne parle même pas de mon appartenance passée à l'Ordre du phénix.

-Je crois que je suis devenu assez grand pour me passer de leur avis pour un aspect aussi important de ma vie.

-C'est de la folie. On est juste cinglés.

Hermione regarda la boutique, puis regarda Drago. Elle se mordait les lèvres et on pouvait deviner qu'un débat intense avait lieu à l'instant même.

-Ne me le fais jamais regretter, dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

-Et bien, ça commence bien, soupira Drago avant d'éclater de rire. Il se releva et tendit le petit écrin. Hermione sauta au coup de Drago.

-Tu sais que tu vas en baver ?

-Oui.

-Que je suis insupportable.

-Parfaitement.

-Que je suis une femme rebelle et indépendante qui te fera honte dans la haute société.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ma mère... Il parait que je suis comme elle.

-Je prend note. Cela dit tu parles comme si tu t'apprêtais à dire oui à un ange. J'ai peut-être un peu changé depuis Poudlard, mais le fond reste le même.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant des détails de la marchandise. À moins qu'il y ait des vices cachés, j'achète. Avec une période d'essai de un an. Dans trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours je dis oui ou non.

-Marché conclu ? Dit Drago en lui tendant la main.

-Marché conclu, répondit-elle en la lui serrant dignement. Tu es officiellement mon petit ami et fiancé pour une durée d'un an non renouvelable. On est sensé faire quoi maintenant ? Tu me met la bague en me regardant amoureusement ?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

Drago saisit la main de sa fiancée et lui enfila l'anneau sans soucis : il était beaucoup trop grand pour son annulaire. D'un coup de reducto, Hermione ajusta le bijoux. Elle s'approcha d'un réverbère pour contempler son cadeau. C'était un anneau d'or très fin qui portait une grosse pierre laiteuse ronde et lisse. D'une couleur rose pâle, le gemme semblait contenir une sorte de fumée, elle était sertie grâce à de fines arabesques de métal qui l'entouraient étroitement.

-C'est ma marraine qui me l'a donnée quand j'avais quatorze ans. Elle m'a dit que ce serait pour ma fiancée. À l'époque ça m'a surpris... J'ai fait un saut au manoir avant le dîner pour la récupérer.

-Tu ne crois pas que cette marraine regrettera de te l'avoir donnée quand elle apprendra quel genre de fille la porte.

-Elle est morte. Mais je crois au contraire qu'elle aurait apprécié. Si mon mariage avait été arrangé, c'est un bijoux venant de la famille de ma mère qui aurait servi. Je crois que le message qu'elle voulait me donner c'était que je pouvais choisir de ne pas faire un mariage de convenance. Elle aurait certainement un peu rechigné à cause de ton ascendance, mais au final elle aurait approuvé.

-Rentrons, proposa Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux et dans la nuit on n'entendit plus que le crissement des insectes et le ululement des oiseaux nocturnes.

La maison s'éveillait, on entendait le bruit des canalisations qui se remplissaient d'eau, des pas dans les escaliers, des discussions étouffées qui avaient lieu au rez-de-chaussé. Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Le jour était déjà levé. Elle embrassa Drago sur le nez et lui dit :

-Je file voir Emma, on déjeune et on remonte mettre nos plus beaux habits. On doit tous être prêts à neuf heure et demie.

Elle tenta de sortir du lit mais Drago l'attrapa par la taille, la forçant à venir contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Je te le dirai tous les jours.

-Moi aussi je t'aime César.

-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

-J'aime bien, ça fait nom de code, allez, je file, j'en ai vraiment pour pas longtemps. J'espère que tout va bien pour Emma. Pourvu que tout ait tenu !

Elle sauta du lit, enfila une robe légère et des sandales et sortit de la chambre sans même se coiffer. Emma l'attendait, sagement assise dans son lit.

-Alors combien ?

-Une seule contraction.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit en poussant un soupir.

-Merci Merlin ! C'est encourageant. On va pas crier victoire tout de suite et tu devras de toute façon consulter rapidement ton médico-mage. Allez, on jette un coup d'œil.

Hermione fit apparaître les entrailles de sa patiente et évalua la situation. À la vue du pantalon de pyjama que portait Emma, la jeune praticienne devina que l'épilation n'avait pas fait long feux. D'autant que la jeune fille s'était faite avoir deux fois avant de décider de vider en douce le tube de lotion pour le remplir de crème hydratante. Sandra était déterminée à choyer sa fille jusqu'au dernier instant. Hermione imaginait très bien l'infortunée effectuer son énième épilation de la journée avant de baisser les bras. Fort heureusement, le milieu dans lequel évoluait la famille Parkinson n'était pas de ceux où l'on retrouve la tradition de la jarretière. C'était bien trop vulgaire pour les personnes de son rang.

-Tout a très bien réagi. _Finite Incantatum_, voilà, on regarde ce soir et je te ferai une lettre pour mon collègue. Je sais que ça va vraiment être terrible, mais aujourd'hui interdiction de courir, tu peux danser mais fait vraiment attention, à la moindre sensation de fatigue tu stoppes tout. Et... et désolée pour votre nuit de noce, mais ce soir c'est ceinture. Même si tu n'as plus de contraction aujourd'hui, ça veut dire qu'on aura arrêté le processus, pas qu'on sera revenu en arrière. Ce sera au médico-mage qui te suivra de décider de changer la prescription. Je n'ai pas assez de recul pour le faire maintenant. On doit être dans les un pour-cent de cas où le sexe est à proscrire. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça soit tombé à ce moment.

-Je m'étais faite à l'idée que mon mariage ne serait pas parfait, mais j'avais plus pensé à une décoration manquante ou un léger retard des témoins. Allez Harry, on va manger, vas-y, je te rejoint.

Sans protester, Harry qui avait déjà enfilé un jean sortit de la pièce.

-Entre nous soit dit, étant donné mon petit problème de fourrure, ton interdiction tombe à pic, glissa-t-elle.

Hermione fut ravie de voir qu'Emma le prenait si bien. Elles descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci pris, les filles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Emma et les garçons furent envoyés dans la chambre de Ruppert qui était la plus grande après celle du couple. L'ambiance était électrique. On n'entendait plus que des « et comme ça tu crois que ça va ? », « Qui a vu ma boucle d'oreille, je l'avais posée à côté de sa jumelle sur ce meuble » et des « tout simplement ma-gni-fique ! » Les robes étaient enfilées, on se marchait sur les pieds, on s'empruntait les pinceaux, on rectifiait le maquillage à coup de baguette magique. Assise devant une coiffeuse, Emma se laissait faire par sa mère. Elles avaient passé une semaine au mois de juin à mettre au point la coiffure. Une feuille couverte d'inscriptions récapitulait la liste de sorts à faire.

Sandra se concentrait sur le schéma qu'elles avaient réalisé pour la métamorphose finale. Les cheveux s'enroulaient, ondulaient, se plaquaient. Le chignon parfait fut enfin fait. C'était une sorte de boucle figée très bas sur la tête, sur une coiffure lisse et tirée en arrière. Emma avait l'air d'une photo de magazine féminin. Pendant ce temps les autres filles avaient fini de refaire leurs fameuses extravagances capillaires. Caroline n'était pas en reste, elle était désespérément superbe, comme d'habitude. Il était l'heure.

Pour un mariage il était de mise que le ministère mette à disposition des portoloins qui menaient directement à la salle de cérémonie. Madame Parkinson avait transplané à la capitale pour récupérer tous les objets quelques mois avant. Ils avaient été disposés dans la région, et un lutin d'accueil était disponible pour chacun d'entre eux pour l'aller comme pour le retour quand tout le monde demanderait à être orienté vers le lieu du vin d'honneur. Bien que curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait le ministère parisien, Hermione était déçue de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la voie plus conventionnelle qui aurait permis de voir un peu Paris. C'est en pensant avec regret à cette occasion ratée de voir la capitale, qu'elle attrapa le portoloin. Le transfert fut immédiat.

La salle était superbe. Des fresques immenses recouvraient les murs qui s'élevaient sur une dizaine de mètres. Sur un pan entier s'ébattaient des enfants habillés comme des petits princes dans un décor champêtre. Une belle femme bien en chair portant une perruque blanche les regardait tendrement. Ce devait être la mère. Les beaux parquets en bois vernis sentaient le vieux musée. On ne comptait plus les dorures et enluminures qui courraient le long des angles. Et dans ce décorum chargé et baroque, un somptueux lustre étincelant éclairait toute la salle. Le ministère Britannique n'était pas mal non plus, mais dans un tout autre style.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Drago.

-Ce sera pas pour nous, ni toi ni moi ne sommes français.

La foule se pressait et rapidement toutes les chaises furent prises. Les gens continuaient de rentrer, s'agglutinant contre les murs. Hermione reconnut plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, des hauts fonctionnaires anglais et le président du ministère Français.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour. L'amour d'Harry et d'Emma, commença le chancelier préposé au mariage.

Sa voix monocorde et son ton grandiloquent eut vite fait d'endormir toute la salle. Chacun avait pris un air pénétré et tentait de paraître un temps soit peu intéressé par l'ode à l'amour pur et sans tâche que déclamait le chancelier. Il finit par arriver au moment solennel où ceux qui veulent s'opposer à l'union sont priés de se manifester. Hermione connaissait cette expression. Lors de ses nombreuses lectures elle avait appris que le « qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais » était d'origine sorcière avant de passer dans la tradition catholique et anglicane moldue. À l'origine chacune des personnes présentes se soumettait à un sortilège empêchant de prononcer une parole contre le couple à cette occasion. Il y avait donc des fuites de vocabulaire entre les deux mondes : c'était également le cas de l'expression « Je m'en tamponne le coquillard » et du mot « Gougnafier » qui désignait à la base un vendeur de Potion à la sauvette.

Le silence se fit. Hermione vit les jumeaux se donner des coups de coude et entendit distinctement Fred dire « Combien tu me donnes si je dis que je m'y oppose ? » C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva, et ce n'était pas celle de Fred. Il y eut un son mêlant toutes les exclamations de frayeur et d'indignation de l'assistance. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la source de l'impudente phrase. C'était Ruppert.

Le chancelier qui avait certainement prononcé le texte sans se douter que quelqu'un y répondrait eut un instant de flottement.

-Heu... Je vous déclare mari et femme... Non c'est pas ça, veuillez me suivre, les époux, l'accusant et moi-même allons nous entretenir à huis-clos.

Ils sortirent par une petite porte. Une rumeur commença à s'élever, chacun discutant avec son voisin essayant de comprendre qui était ce Ruppert, quelles étaient ses motivations.


	6. Chapter 6 Samedi partie 2

« Mais bien sûr que non il ne peut pas aimer la mariée, c'est sa cousine ! » « Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose sur l'infidélité d'un des deux fiancés ? » « Et si Harry était homosexuel et qu'en réalité Ruppert aimait Harry ? »

Les hypothèses les plus folles étaient avancées. Le chancelier finit par sortir et faire signe à Hermione de le suivre. La honte s'abattit sur elle comme une averse de printemps. Elle pénétra dans la petite salle annexe en essayant d'oublier les milliers d'yeux qui la fixaient tout d'un coup.

-Mon rôle ici est de célébrer une union. Quelqu'un s'y est opposé apportant une information qui pourrait éclairer le choix l'un des époux. Le jeune homme ici présent affirme que le futur époux n'est ici que par convenance et qu'il est épris d'une autre, vous.

-Que dois-je répondre à ça ?

-Avez-vous eu connaissance de ces sentiments mademoiselle...

-...Granger.

-Oui, mademoiselle Granger, ce jeune homme vous a-t-il fait part de ses sentiments ?

-Oui.

-Récemment ?

-Oui.

-C'est embêtant. Oui c'est très embêtant. Merci, vous pouvez repartir. À moins que mademoiselle Parkinson n'ai d'autres questions à poser.

Emma qui était restée silencieuse jusque là secoua la tête. Elle avait l'air abattue.

-Bien vous pouvez repartir, vous aussi monsieur. Laissons au couple le temps de discuter de leur choix. Maintenant que les deux parties ont pleine connaissance de la situation, la cérémonie peut continuer ou s'arrêter. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, prenez votre temps. Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et il doit commencer sur de saines bases.

Ils quittèrent le cabinet laissant Harry et Emma seuls. Hermione était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle regagna le rang des demoiselles d'honneur et se rassit le plus dignement possible. Pansy se pencha vers elle.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Si Emma veut t'en parler elle le fera. Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Dans la foule elle chercha Drago du regard. À deux rangs de là le blond la fixait. Lui savait pourquoi Ruppert avait fait entendre sa voix et Hermione pouvait lire de la colère dans ses yeux. Les rares journalistes qui avaient été autorisés à être là prenaient des notes frénétiquement. La nausée monta, le lendemain son nom serait peut-être en première page pour le scandale du siècle. Le mariage de l'élu était déjà du pain béni pour la press people. Mais là c'était le scoop du siècle. Rita Skeeter s'en mordrait les doigts, elle avait bien évidemment été black-listée, Harry ayant catégoriquement refusé sa présence malgré les gros cachets que proposait la gazette des sorciers.

Le silence se fit quand les deux jeunes gens apparurent. Ils s'installèrent devant le bureau du chancelier et Harry se pencha vers lui. On l'entendit chuchoter « Vous pouvez reprendre où vous en étiez ? »

-Hum, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais...

-JE M'Y OPPOSE ! Aïe !

-Non, il s'oppose pas du tout, continuez s'il vous plaît, dit une voix féminine autoritaire.

Hermione ne se retourna pas, elle entendit Fred chuchoter « ça fera cinquante Gallions pour l'action d'éclat », puis Molly lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. Le chancelier avait une mine déconfite, il reprit quelque peu perturbé.

-Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour épouse la dénommée Emma Septante Parkinson, l'aimer, la chérir de tout votre cœur et de la protéger de tous les danger ?

Il lui tendit la feuille des vœux et Harry lut à voix haute.

-Oui, moi Harry James Potter, je fais vœux de fidélité et de protection envers la dénommée Emma Septante Parkinson.

-Emma Septante Parkinson, voulez vous prendre pour époux le dénommé Harry James Potter, l'aimer le chérir de tout votre cœur et vous placer sous sa protection ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils se jurant que si le vœux était similaire en Angleterre elle le déformerait. Se placer sous sa protection, et puis quoi encore ? Mais Emma n'était pas une féministe.

-Oui, moi Emma Septante Parkinson, je fais le vœux de fidélité et je me place sous la protection d'Harry James Potter.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme.

Le soulagement était palpable, la foule applaudit les mariés qui s'embrassèrent sous les feux des flash.

Les pelouses des Parkinson étaient piétinées par des centaines de personnes qui discutaient en mangeant des petits fours. Hermione reconnut Antoine Favreau, le célèbre photographe français. Son objectif long comme un bras shootait tout ce qui passait. À l'inverse des photos moldues, il était impossible de fermer les yeux pour un cliché sorcier. On pouvait donc se concentrer sur le style et la composition, et pour l'occasion, Favreau était bien le meilleur. Ses clichés étaient incroyables de sensibilité et de poésie.

-Je vais te chercher à boire ?

-Merci Drago, je prendrais bien du vin blanc.

Il disparut dans la foule, revenant bientôt avec deux verres. Il commençait à faire chaud, il avait donc déposé sa cape. Il avait hésité entre une très solennelle robe de sorcier et un costume moins clinquant mais plus moderne. La mode était aux pantalons, surtout chez les jeunes. Les plus âgés continuaient de trouver insupportable de ne pas bénéficier de la liberté qu'une robe longue procurait. Il ressemblait donc aujourd'hui à un jeune dandy du XIXe siècle. En le voyant revenir, Hermione se dit qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une moustache.

-Alors comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On s'en souviendra longtemps.

-Tu sais j'ai réfléchi à notre histoire de miroir. Si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons des problèmes.

-Tu as gardé le tiens ?

-Il doit être chez mes parents, dans mes cartons. Et toi ?

-Bien sûr. Il est longtemps resté avec ma fiole de souvenir de la soirée de Noël.

Un serveur passa avec un plateau chargé de mini verrines.

-Merlin ! La gastronomie française est délicieuse... Pour en revenir aux miroirs, je me suis demandée comment on pourrait lever la malédiction. Peut-être qu'en reformulant le vœu de la salle sur demande ça marcherait.

-Non, c'est une magie trop ancienne et trop puissante qui anime la salle sur demande. On ne peut pas réécrire le vœu de Cho, répondit Drago.

-Mais on pourrait compléter le vœu, lui apporter une précision qui retournerait le sens de la malédiction.

-À moins que nos débuts aient été suffisamment chaotiques pour que nous ayons eu notre quota de malédiction.

-Non, il y a une histoire de destin. Ça doit mal se finir. C'est toi même qui l'a dit.

En marchant, ils étaient arrivés en haut de la falaise qui surplombait la petite plage privée des Parkinson. Hermione s'assit, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Drago la rejoignit et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Tout d'un coup elle sursauta. Elle tenait la solution. Il y avait un détail, une faille à exploiter.

-Mais Drago, seul ton miroir est maudit, pas le mien. Viens avec moi !

Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa avant de l'emmener d'un transplannage dans un lieu où nul bruit ne résonnait. Quand Drago prit conscience d'où il avait atterri Hermione était déjà loin. La maison était un peu sombre, il reconnut clairement le style anglais du petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Aux murs étaient accrochés des photos de famille. En s'approchant il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celle de sa fiancée. La mère avait un visage assez doux et l'air déterminé qu'elle avait manifestement transmis à sa fille. Le père était grand, plutôt charismatique. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille.

-Hermione ? C'est toi ? Tu aurais pu t'annoncer ! Dit une voix qui devait appartenir à sa mère.

La femme de la photo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. En voyant Drago elle sursauta.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Votre fille vient de filer à l'étage. Je suis vraiment désolé que nous ne nous soyons pas fait annoncer. Bonjour madame Granger, mon nom est Drago Malfoy.

-Avec un nom et une entrée pareille vous devez être sorcier, répondit la femme qui souriait maintenant qu'elle savait qui était l'intrus dans son salon. Vous êtes un collègue de travail ?

-Pas du tout, je suis journaliste. J'ai rencontré votre fille pendant mes études à Poudlard. Mais nous n'étions pas amis à l'époque.

Hermione descendit les escaliers à ce moment de la discussion. Le petit miroir rond cerclé de cuir rouge était entre ses mains.

-Bonjour maman, désolée de passer en coup de vent sans sonner, j'avais besoin d'un objet que je vous avait laissé au grenier. Je te présente Drago, mon fiancé.

Madame Granger parut surprise mais ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Je vois que vous êtes un couple moderne. Les fiançailles sont l'occasion de rencontrer les parents normalement, mais je suis sûre que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance par la suite. Je le dis à ton père, ou tu préfères qu'il l'apprenne de toi ?

-Tu peux le lui dire. On trouvera bien un dimanche après-midi pour manger ensemble d'ici quelques semaines. Je suis vraiment désolée, je te raconterai tout ça une autre fois. Comme je te l'ai dit on doit repartir tout de suite. Le mariage d'Harry n'est pas fini.

-J'espère que tu lui a transmis tous nos vœux. Au fait tu es très élégante, et j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure.

-Merci. Bien sûr maman. Je lui dirai que je viens de te revoir et que tu as renouvelé ta demande que je lui dise à quel point vous êtes contents pour lui.

Hermione embrassa sa mère et repartit avec Drago qui eut à peine de le temps de faire un baise-main à sa future belle-mère.

-Elle n'a pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de civilité. Ça fait un peu vieux jeu le baise-main chez les moldus, s'amusa-t-elle quand ils eurent rejoint la fête.

-Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. D'ailleurs Dumbledor est ici si tu veux lui demander l'autorisation, mais l'école n'est pas un moulin... On n'y rentre pas comme ça.

-Ça va peut être te surprendre, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer par le directeur de l'école.

-Bon tu m'expliques, j'en ai un peu assez de me faire traîner à droite, à gauche sans rien comprendre. Tu comptes emmener ton miroir dans la salle sur demande, demander un endroit où ranger l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse unir les couples maudits mais pas tellement que ça, puis le récupérer. J'ai juste.

-Oui.

-Tu comptes y aller comment ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller, je vais demander au charmant elfe de maison de cette demeure.

-Effectivement. Mais comment comptes tu récupérer le miroir ? Il faut rajouter une close. J'ai une idée : si il fallait se présenter avec le second miroir pour que la salle soit accessible, ça devrait marcher. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, non, non. Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer ta mère.

-Chacun son tour, dit Drago en attrapant les mains d'Hermione alors qu'elle reculait.

Les invités sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la petite détonation. Le couple qui venait d'apparaître avait à nouveau disparu.

-Tu étais obligé de m'emmener avec toi ? Demanda Hermione quand le monde autour d'elle cessa d'être un tourbillon instable et suffocant.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Il faudrait savoir à la fin.

Drago lui attrapa la main et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers un grand escalier de marbre. Hermione reconnut la salle à manger dans laquelle elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix quand ils passèrent devant. C'était encore plus froid et plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Plus pompeux aussi, de nombreuses tapisseries avaient été rajoutées et le portrait de Lucius trônait à côté de ceux de ses ancêtres.

Ils montèrent et après une série de portes, Drago s'arrêta enfin devant une grande ouverture ouvragée. La chambre était plus grande que l'appartement londonien d'Hermione. La pièce semblait prête à accueillir quelqu'un, le bureau était encore couvert de papier, mais il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière et le lit était fait. Il se dirigea vers une grosse armoire en bois massif. Du dernier compartiment il sortit une boîte en carton, fouilla rapidement dedans et ne tarda pas à sortir ce qu'il cherchait.

-Tu vois, je l'ai toujours gardé.

-C'est ta chambre ici ?

-Oui, depuis que je suis enfant.

Dans un coin de la salle une table dans laquelle était incrustée un damier était couvert de pièces d'échec magique qui semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir. Drago s'en approcha.

-Je jouais beaucoup avec mon père étant adolescent. Les jouets et les revues ont été jetées, mais j'ai gardé cet échiquier.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et l'enserra par la taille.

-J'imagine que je t'aurais détesté quand tu étais enfant aussi. Mais c'est bizarre d'être dans un endroit où tu as grandi.

-Bonjour Drago. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu passais, et accompagné de surcroît, dit la voix qu'Hermione avait redoutée depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Elle se retourna lâchant précipitamment Drago.

-Bonjour mère, dit celui-ci.


	7. Chapter 7 Samedi partie 3

Narcissa se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, aucune joie de revoir son fils, seulement le reproche de trouver un intrus chez elle. Hermione se décala sur la droite, sortant ainsi totalement de l'ombre de Drago. Oui cette femme l'impressionnait, non elle ne le montrerait pas.

-Bonjour Lady Malefoy.

-Ne serait-ce pas là miss Granger ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour à nouveau chez moi, enfin pas en ces circonstances, dit Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

Elle semblait extrêmement surprise. Hermione se rappela qu'elle tenait Drago par la taille quand sa mère était arrivée.

-Je vois que les présentations ne sont pas à faire. Nous devons repartir mère, le mariage d'Emma n'est pas fini.

-Transmets mes amitiés à Georges et à sa femme, dit-t-elle en faisant mine de partir.

-Attendez, avant de m'en aller je devais vous faire part de nos fiançailles.

Narcissa réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je te demande pardon !

-Hermione et moi sommes fiancés depuis hier.

-Et depuis quand les fiançailles ont lieu sans les parents ?

-Si ce n'est que ça, je suis sûr qu'une réception avec tous les membres de nos familles saurait réparer cet affront. Ça va être marrant.

Drago rit en disant ces mots. Il baissa la tête et se passa une main sur la nuque. Il chuchota presque « Ça va être marrant, ça c'est clair ! »

Narcissa ouvrait de grands yeux. Hermione quant à elle s'était dotée d'un sourire un peu crispé et regardait alternativement la mère et le fils.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père apprécie. Cela va même très certainement le chagriner.

-Je croyais que tu ne prononçais plus son nom en ma présence. De toute façon il ne viendra pas. Je le connais. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie de nous croiser pour ce genre de réjouissance.

-Quand je pense que le mariage de la petite Parkinson et de l'élu était un signe de réconciliation d'après guerre pour les sorciers... Et encore, Sandra et Georges se sont très rapidement positionnés contre le seigneur noir. Qu'est-ce que ça va être : Un Malefoy et une...

-Granger, mon nom est Granger, dit Hermione avant que Narcissa ne puisse prononcer les mots « sang de bourbe ».

-Je connais votre nom, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Bien, je vous laisse organiser ce que vous voulez. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir. J'imagine que si nous nous attardons trop, père en aura assez de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu que son fils passait à la maison.

-J'aurais préféré que tu m'annonces cela de façon un peu moins brutale... Hier par exemple, quand tu es passé sans même venir me voir. Qu'importe, tu es grand mon fils.

Narcissa secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

-Vous avez défendu que votre famille agissait sous la contrainte. Aujourd'hui chacun sait le rôle que vous avez joué en affirmant qu'Harry était mort alors qu'il n'en était rien. Mais quelque part je m'attendais à ce que vous n'accueilliez pas une née moldue pour autant, dit Hermione, décidée à ne pas se montrer trop effacée.

-Ce n'est pas une question de sang, c'est une question d'éducation. Je peux accepter de m'être trompée sur la suprématie du sang pur, mais je maintiens que mon fils a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, qui vient du même milieu. La vie de couple est suffisamment compliquée pour qu'on ne la tente pas avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas la même culture... Et tôt ou tard il ne supportera pas la culpabilité quotidienne de vivre avec une femme qu'il a abaissé plus bas que terre.

Narcissa s'approcha et attrapa chacun de leurs bras, les levant vers elle. La manche de Drago glissa. Son tatouage apparaissait légèrement, le maquillage ne camouflait pas complètement la marque qui restait un peu visible pour qui regardait avec attention. Elle posa son regard sur le bras de sa future bru. Les mots « Sang de Bourbe » avaient cicatrisés en laissant une écriture en fines boursouflures blanchâtres.

Drago s'arracha de la prise de sa mère et attrapa la main d'Hermione. Il la salua, s'apprêtant à tansplaner.

-Au revoir mère.

Ils réapparurent au milieu des festivités. Les gens bavardaient avec enthousiasme, mais un poids était apparu dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

-Regarde moi ! Dit Drago, en la saisissant par le menton.

Il avait un regard dur, les mots de sa mère l'avaient plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait.

-Que vois-tu ? Un assassin repenti ? Un faible qui n'a pas su prendre clairement position contre les forces de Lord Voldemort ?

-Je ne vois rien de tout ça Drago. Et je déteste ce que tu es en train de faire. Lâche moi, dit-elle en se dégageant.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la maison des Parkinson. Drago lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui.

-Je te fais peur ? Tu crois que je vais fouiller dans tes pensés ? Que crains-tu que je trouve ?

Ses mots se faisaient durs, son débit rapide et agressif. Hermione se retourna complètement. Elle lui ferait face. D'un pas elle le repoussa en arrière. Ses deux mains s'appuyèrent sur son torse et le firent reculer une fois encore.

-Écoute moi bien Drago Malefoy. Pour commencer, tu ne me fais pas peur. Si tu veux que j'aille dans ce sens je te rappellerai que j'ai affronté ce à quoi tu t'es soumis. Ensuite ce que tu viens de faire est méprisable. Tu m'as posé une question et tu as cherché à en connaître la réponse avant que je ne te la donne de mon plein grès.

Hermione continuait d'avancer, Drago reculait. Elle était arrivée si proche de lui, ses yeux furieux étaient à quelques centimètres des siens. Il lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon. J'implore ta clémence, dit-il en ponctuant ses mots de baisers. J'étais en colère. Ce qu'a dit ma mère, c'est la vérité. Tous les matins je camoufle cette marque. C'est un geste quotidien. Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'enlever. Et il est vrai que nous portons tous les deux sur le bras le signe indélébile de ma culpabilité.

-Arrête. Je t'en supplie. Tu as changé Drago. C'est ça le vrai repentir, pas le remord éternel. Je te parle de ce que tu es maintenant. Ne fais plus jamais ça sans ma permission.

-Je suis désolé. C'était un réflexe, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

-J'ai une question à te poser. Si un jour je te suis infidèle, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

Drago s'éloigna d'elle. D'une main il tenait l'arrête de son nez, les yeux froncés. Elle le regardait, bras croisés.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas d'autres questions que celle de savoir quelle réaction j'aurais si tu t'engageais à la légère ? Si tu m'humiliais publiquement ? Si tu me brisais le cœur ?

-Est-ce que tu essaieras de savoir où j'étais si j'arrive avec dix minutes de retard ? Est-ce que tu retrouveras tes vieilles habitudes si mes réponses ne te conviennent pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de savoir Hermione ?

-Je veux savoir si tu seras un mari violent, jaloux et possessif.

-Mais pourquoi est ce qu'on se donne la peine de chercher ces miroirs ? Laisse tomber. Tu as raison. Je suis un homme colérique. Ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Il avait l'air hors de lui.

-Je ne dis pas que tu te trouveras en présence de telles situations. Mais je ne peux pas m'engager sans t'informer que si tu venais à adopter un tel comportement, je me barrerai. Tu es au courant maintenant.

Sa voix était douce. Elle le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Tu as eu peur Drago, de ce qu'a dit ta mère. Je ne cacherai pas ma cicatrice. Elle fait partie de mon histoire. Puisses-tu la regarder comme la preuve de mon amour. Je t'aime, malgré ça, je t'aime plus fort que tout ce qui pourrait entraver ce sentiment. Je t'ai pardonné. Entends-le et admets-le.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« Viens, allons changer notre destin maintenant. » Dit Hermione en repartant vers la maison. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Emma en grande conversation avec Caroline. Elle avait l'air détendue et riait même avec sa meilleure amie.

-Emma, je peux te demander un service. Nous avons besoin d'un elfe de maison, pourrais-tu demander à celui que vous employez d'accepter une mission ?

-Mais pour quoi faire ?

-C'est top secret. Enfin si tu veux tout savoir nous avons besoin qu'il amène un objet à Poudlard de toute urgence. Si la directrice pouvait ne pas être au courant ce serait mieux.

-Un secret ? J'adore les secrets ! Dis-moi Hermione ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

-Caroline, je te l'emprunte deux secondes, mais je te l'échange avec Drago, dit Hermione en emmenant Emma un peu à part.

Une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle reprit son explication.

-Emma, nous t'avons menti. Ainsi qu'à beaucoup d'autres personnes. Drago et moi ne nous sommes pas rencontrés en Amérique Latine.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter les intrigues, ça commence à faire beaucoup. J'avais honte de moi et de mes manigances pour garder Harry, mais je vois que toute cette maison est remplie de mensonges. Tu vas m'apprendre quoi ? Que finalement Drago et toi n'êtes même pas ensembles ? Et ça a quoi comme rapport avec Arnulf ?

-Arnulf ?

-Notre elfe de maison ! Et puis dis moi ce que tu veux. Tu ne récupéreras pas Harry. Il a été honnête avec moi et il a reconnu qu'il était encore attaché à toi, qu'il avait fait des erreurs, mais qu'il voulait s'engager et qu'il serait intègre dans ses décisions.

-Nous avons donc enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. Y en a qui payeraient cher pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je suis heureuse pour toi Emma, parce qu'il tiendra parole. Mais tu te trompes quand tu dis que Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensembles. Nous sommes fiancés depuis hier.

-Je ne comprend plus rien. Tu n'aimes pas Harry ?

-Non.

-Mais tu as menti en prétendant être avec Drago, et maintenant tu es fiancée.

Hermione entreprit de lui résumer leur histoire. Quand enfin elle eut fini son récit Emma savait tout de ce qui s'était passé cette semaine.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il n'a pas inventé tout ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de César et il avait le miroir. Non, il n'y a pas de doute, tout correspond.

-Je sais pas si je dois te détester d'avoir essayé de ruiner mon mariage, ou si je dois te remercier d'avoir remis Harry à sa place... Allez, mon histoire se finit bien, je prend l'option de la reconnaissance. Bien sûr ça fait mal d'entendre tout ça sans détour. Mais je me suis fait une raison.

-Si tu m'aides à mettre fin à ma malédiction on sera quitte.

-Arnulf est à toi pour une heure. J'espère que ton idée va marcher Hermione.

-Désolée encore de tout ramener à moi alors que c'est le jour de ton mariage.

Arnulf avait écouté attentivement les instructions. La jeune demoiselle anglaise avait tout expliqué, répété deux fois le vœu à formuler et il l'avait bien mémorisé. Transplaner dans Poudlard n'avait pas été difficile. Il était un elfe ! Mais maintenant il était perdu dans les couloirs vides de cette école sans vie. Il trottinait dans les couloirs du septième étage, scrutant les murs à la recherche de la tapisserie décrite par l'amie de sa jeune maîtresse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait trois fois le tour du château. Il n'y avait pas la moindre représentation de Barnabas le Follet.

« Stupide Arnulf » dit-il en se pinçant les oreilles.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas commis la moindre erreur au service des Parkinson. Il maîtrisait même maintenant parfaitement l'anglais. Il avait gardé un petit accent français pour faire plaisir à dame Sandra qui trouvait cela charmant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir sans avoir fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-Que fais-tu en ces lieux Elfe de maison étrangère ?

Une elfe extrêmement séduisante venait d'apparaître. De magnifiques touffes de poil lui sortait des oreilles. Et quelles oreilles ! Son nez avait une délicieuse couleur rouge et la forme d'une tomate. À son habillage, Arnulf reconnut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un elfe libre.

-Je suis envoyé en mission, dit-il fièrement.

-Est-ce une mission qui nuirait à l'école ?

-Non.

-Tant mieux, parce que Winky n'a vraiment pas envie de faire l'effort de te mettre dehors aujourd'hui. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Arnulf renifla de dégoût. Cette elfe avait vraiment de mauvaises manières. Ne pas avoir envie de défendre les biens de son maître, c'était d'un vulgaire ! Mais il avait son nom maintenant.

-Bonjour Winky, je m'appelle Arnulf, peut être qu'à défaut d'être une bonne elfe, tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet. C'est une grande représentation, avec des trolls...

-...qui dansent. Oui, Winky s'en souvient, elle a été retirée il y a quelques années. Et tous les tableaux ont été réorganisés aussi.

Arnulf pâlit. Il s'attrapa les oreilles et tout en les tirants frénétiquement vers le sol il s'exclama :

-La mission a faillit ! Pauvre jeune demoiselle, je ne suis qu'un incapable, un bon à rien, une immonde petite vermine. Aïe Aïe Aïe !

Winky soupira, ses grands yeux marrons roulaient dans leurs orbites.

-Et ça porte des vêtements. Ridicule ! Allez viens, je vais t'emmener à l'endroit que tu cherches.

Plein d'espoir Arnulf suivit l'elfe à la démarche sautillante. Ils finirent par arriver devant un mur vide. Une série de petits tableaux représentant des mandragores couvraient le mur à côté d'un portrait de vieille dame.

-Winky parie que tu vas faire des allés-retours maintenant.

-Oui, comment Winky sait-elle ? Arnulf n'a rien dit de sa mission !

-C'est pour éviter que tout le monde ne vienne que la tapisserie a été enlevée, c'est une salle secrète, et depuis un moment elle ne l'était plus. Le jour où on a surpris tout un trafic d'herbe à Jobarbille basé sur cette salle, madame la directrice a décidé d'enlever les éléments trop connus et a aussi administré quelques oubliettes. Mais pour nous qui nettoyons les sols, on voit toujours que le plancher est légèrement plus usé ici qu'ailleurs. Alors si c'est la salle des va-et-viens qu'Arnulf cherche, Arnulf est au bon endroit. Si tu veux une bière-au-beurre, viens retrouver Winky au sous-sol dans les cuisines.

Winky fît un clin d'œil aguicheur et partit. Elle était d'une beauté vulgaire, et Arnulf se sentit tout d'un coup terriblement attiré par l'interdit. C'était un comble, lui l'elfe poli et cultivé, et français !

L'elfe apparut enfin, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait disparut. Il tenait entre ses mains les miroirs enveloppés dans du papier-soie. Une légère odeur de bière-au-beurre flottait autour de lui et il affichait un grand sourire.

-Mission accomplie ! Dit-il en tendant les objets à Hermione.

-Mille mercis Arnulf ! J'avais craint un instant qu'il n'y ait un problème.

-Rien que ne puisse surmonter un elfe de maison. Ou plusieurs elfes de maisons !

Hermione n'attendit pas plus et se précipita dehors, les miroirs en main. Drago discutait avec le ministre des transports. D'un raclement de gorge elle se manifesta. Drago s'excusa et la suivit immédiatement. Elle était fébrile. Cela allait-il marcher ? Elle lui tendit son exemplaire. Il ouvrit le papier qui l'entourait, le froissant légèrement, elle fît de même. En jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet il sursauta. C'était le visage d'Hermione qui apparaissait.

-Je croyais qu'ils ne fonctionnait pas, dit-elle.

-Non, ça c'est juste parce que je l'utilisais toujours face cachée.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Sale petit fourbe manipulateur.

-Tu sens un changement ?

-Non, aucun...

-C'est derrière nous maintenant. Viens danser avec moi.

Les Bizar Sisters avaient pris place pour un concert privée. Leur premier morceau était leur célèbre tube « You're my Veela », une chanson d'amour un peu trash et pas franchement politiquement correcte qui détournait toutes les expressions romantiques toutes faites en remplaçant les mots trop explicites par d'éloquents silences. Le rythme était endiablé et cela rappela à Hermione l'album des Rolling Stone que sa mère écoutait le dimanche après-midi quand elle était petite. Elle entreprit d'apprendre des passes de rock à Drago qui suivait tant bien que mal. Il était plutôt doué, et dansait même assez bien.

« You're my Veela, beautifull Veela. Your Veela eyes, your Veela hair, I'm found of all, especially your Veela... I have never felt this way, especially when you ... »* articulait Drago en pointant sa partenaire du doigt.

Il la fit tournoyer à droite d'un mouvement de bras, puis la réceptionna, se penchant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cinquante centimètres du sol. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière de façon très théâtrale. La seconde d'après elle était à nouveau debout, collées à lui.

« My hearth is shaking like a Flutterby Bushes when you ... »** chanta Hermione à tue-tête en plongeant ses yeux rieurs dans ceux de Drago, qui répondit par un très subtil clin d'œil.

Le morceau suivant ressemblait à un genre de boogie. Drago et Hermione dansaient, profitant de la fête. L'heure du repas arriva, et chacun des invités prit place. Les plats se succédaient et entre chacun d'eux un témoin se levait pour faire un discours. La viande était sur le point d'arriver quand Ron se leva.

« Harry, on se connaît depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard. Du coup je crois que je suis la personne qui te côtoie depuis le plus longtemps ici. Bon, si on oublie Hagrid » dit-il en désignant le demi-géant qui salua la foule d'un geste de la main.

« Et Drago aussi, qu'Hermione a eu le bon goût de nous ramener. Bon en fait je viens de dégringoler à la troisième place en deux secondes...

Si je devais faire un discours super cliché, je dirais que tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mais comme j'en ai déjà une tripoté, je vais éviter. Non, tu es juste mon meilleur ami. J'ai été honoré de faire partie de ce que la presse a appelé le trio d'or. Tu es le premier de nous trois à te marier. Pour moi c'est un peu le signe que la vie reprend ses droits. On devient vieux et sérieux.

Alors que pourrais-je dire sur la mariée, sinon que je l'ai tout de suite adorée, parce que depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée, Harry est devenu nul en Quidditch. Alors même si il va falloir qu'il se remette à penser un peu plus à sa technique sur le terrain, c'est l'instant de gloire pour moi. Bref Emma si tu pouvais continuer à exercer tes charmes jusqu'à décembre, juste pour l'élection du joueur de l'année. Par contre en février prochain on a un match important contre les frappas cognas d'Espagne, donc il faudra qu'il se reprenne.

Je lève mon verre à la plus adorable des mariées et à mon ami fidèle et incroyable. À Emma et Harry ! »

Le repas continua ainsi au rythme des plats et des discours qui se succédaient. Sandra prit la parole pour une émouvante élocution, Caroline se contenta d'un poème en l'honneur des mariés et Hermione offrit une envolée d'oiseaux en papier qu'elle avait ensorcelés, évitant ainsi d'avoir à parler de l'amour des époux, des qualités de son meilleur ami ou encore de trouver des blagues pour faire rire l'assistance. Le bal enfin commença. Tous les invités attendaient autour de la piste de danse. Harry et Emma s'avancèrent sous les applaudissements. La première danse, une valse, commençait et le couple se regardait, on aurait eut facilement l'impression que rien d'autre n'existait pour eux, si la chorégraphie implacable qu'ils offraient ce soir n'était pas aussi complexe et parfaitement exécutée. Harry faisait tourner sa femme, la faisait passer d'une main à l'autre. La robe s'évasait en une large corolle, entourant la taille d'Emma comme une fleur en perpétuel mouvement. En regardant Harry soulever son épouse dans un geste parfaitement maîtriser, Hermione se dit qu'ils formaient effectivement un couple parfait.

-M'offririez vous cette danse ? Demanda Drago en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Avec plaisir.

Drago la mena sur la piste où d'autres couples commençaient à tournoyer eux aussi. La nuit était tombée et une multitude de petite lumières virevoltaient autour des invités.

La fête s'acheva vers cinq heure du matin. La moitié des filles dansaient pied nus, et la moitié des hommes étaient affalés sur des chaises. Mais n'est-ce pas ainsi que finissent tous les mariages ?

*Tu es ma Vélane, ma belle Vélane. Tes yeux de Vélane, tes cheveux de Vélane, je suis fou de tout, particulièrement de tes … de Vélane. Je n'ai jamais eût de tels sentiments, particulièrement quand tu...

** Mon cœur est secoué comme un arbre à pipaillon quand tu ...


	8. Chapter 8 Dimanche

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et malgré les volets fermés, une large raie de lumière entrait dans leur chambre. Ils s'étaient couchés tout habillés. Les vêtements d'abords trempés de sueur, puis séchés sur la peau, collaient. Hermione se sentait un peu vaseuse et ses yeux la tiraillaient légèrement. Ce rayon de soleil impertinent l'avait réveillée quand sa course s'était arrêtée sur ses paupières closes. Elle s'étira et tenta de se rendormir en se retournant, mais le sommeil l'avait définitivement fuit. Le grincement du lit s'accorda avec le craquement de son dos. Une douleur sourde se logea entre deux vertèbres. Se contorsionnant d'un côté et de l'autre elle tenta de s'en séparer, mais le mal ne la quitta pas. La salle de bain était son refuge. Il fallait se laver de la crasse et de l'engourdissement. L'eau coulait, finissant de la réveiller complètement. Elle entreprit même de laver ses cheveux emmêlés. La magnifique chevelure de naïade avait disparu dans la nuit. Il n'y avait plus que nœuds et transpiration.

Elle sortit toute fraîche et parfumée de sa longue douche. Drago lui était toujours affalé dans leur lit, sur le ventre, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Hermione s'assit près de lui en se frottant les cheveux dans une serviette. Elle avait enfilé un simple tee-shirt blanc mais avait fait l'effort de se maquiller. On était peut être un lendemain de mariage, mais il n'était pas question d'offrir un visage brouillé et une gueule de bois qu'elle n'avait pas aux autres habitants de cette maison.

Dans un grognement Drago se retourna, mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. Ses paupières étaient obstinément fermées. Il avait l'air différent. Ses cheveux en pagaille étaient si fins et si souples qu'ils glissaient sur son visage sans fouillis. C'était tout le contraire d'Hermione. Elle le regardait avec ravissement, à cet instant on aurait pu lui présenter n'importe quelle star sorcière ou moldue, pour elle le plus ravissant des spectacles aurait été celui qui s'offrait à elle : Drago endormi, les cheveux gras et la peau moite. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts et dit pour elle même

« Maintenant nous sommes responsables de la réussite ou de l'échec de notre couple. »

Il y avait quelque chose de solennelle pour elle dans la formulation de cette phrase. Plus aucune malédiction ne pesait sur leurs épaules, ils étaient libres de s'aimer, et elle avait coscience que ce serait parfois quelque chose de difficile à vivre au jour le jour. Mais elle se sentait la force de lutter pour ce qu'elle savait être la plus importante décision de sa vie.

Drago grimaça, il n'appréciait pas le contact de ce doigt sur son visage apparemment. C'était une caresse pourtant. Hermione enleva la serviette de ses cheveux et s'approcha de son fiancé. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Hermione, c'est à toi ces cheveux tout mouillés qui viennent me dégouliner dans le cou ?

-Désolée.

-J'espère bien que tu es désolée, j'étais dans les bras d'une sublime créature quand un truc tout humide m'a sorti de mon rêve. La Hermione de mon rêve avait les cheveux secs elle au moins.

-Mais est-ce que la Hermione de ton rêve était en train de t'embrasser ? Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Si tu savais...

Elle éclata de rire en lui sautant dessus.

-Habile façon de me faire sortir de mes retranchements.

-J'espère que j'ai pas besoin de te mettre en concurrence avec quelqu'un, fusse-t-il avec toi même, pour que tu te montres tendre. Je croyais que ça te rendait furieuse au contraire.

-Oui évite de me refaire le plan de Caroline... Tu sais qu'il est très sexy ton pyjama ? Tu devrais le mettre plus souvent.

-Quoi ? Plus sexy que Drago en slibar, Drago en redingote ? Je suis très déçu... Moi qui croyait que c'était une semaine de vision de mon beau corps musclé qui t'avait rendue folle de moi.

-Allez, trêve de discussion, vas laver ton beau corps musclé qui pue, et ensuite on va bruncher avec les autres.

-Quoi, je pue ? Non mais je ne te permets pas !

-Non bien sûr, j'adore la subtile odeur de mâle qui se dégage de toi, répondit-elle en mimant le chaland qui se rempli les poumons devant la mer. À la réflexion c'est marrant, ça me rappelle notre première nuit ensemble. Du coup c'est pas complètement désagréable.

-Vrai ? Alors je suis plus obligé d'aller me laver ?

-Si ! Dit-elle en le poussant du lit

-Mettons les choses au clair, je suis un gentleman, très à cheval sur l'hygiène, d'ailleurs je...

-Oui oui, c'est ça, acheva Hermione en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Elle entendit le verrou magique se fermer.

-Dis, c'est stupide, mais je peux reprendre ma douche avec toi ?

-Non, dit une voix étouffée.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, Hermione constata que personne n'était encore levé mis à part les mariés. La table était donc encore parfaitement présentée, débordant de mets délicieux. Cet elfe de maison français avait l'air de parfaitement remplir ses fonctions. Hermione pensa avec regret au fait que malgré toutes les évolutions en la matière, aucun elfe de maison ne s'était destiné à autre chose qu'à l'intendance des maisons sorcières pour le moment. C'était une pitié. Elle prit place à côté de Harry. Quand Drago les rejoignit il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors cette nuit ? Reposante ?

-Extrêmement.

-Et Emma ?

-Pas de contraction, répondit-elle joyeusement.

-Est-ce que je dois partir ? Demanda Drago en commençant à faire racler sa chaise sur le sol.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas faire de consultation sur la table du petit-déjeuné.

La nourriture reposait en abondance sur la table, mais aucun n'avait vraiment faim. Ils évoquaient tous les délices dont ils avaient profités la veille et qui expliquaient leur manque d'appétit. Un léger malaise planait et tant que personne d'autre n'était arrivé, ils prirent soin de ne jamais laisser le silence s'installer. Ginny fît son entrée, ce qui porta leur nombre à cinq et enfin Hermione ne fût pas celle qui cristallisait toutes les attentions. Les invités arrivaient au compte goutte et quand la discussion se transforma en joyeux bruit désordonné, Hermione s'éclipsa et alla s'effondrer dans le canapé du salon.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant se reposer un peu de sa soirée. Elle sombrait lentement dans un demi sommeil quand elle sentit le fauteuil s'affaisser à côté d'elle.

-Alors, c'est l'amour fou ?

Hermione ouvrit un œil, elle avait reconnu la voix de Pansy.

-Moui... Et toi ?

Toujours relancer l'interlocuteur sur un sujet qui le concernait. Ça permettait de ne pas avoir à se soucier de ses propres réponses.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment

Il fallait la lancer en plus... Elle soupira mentalement.

-Son nom commence par Ru et finit par per...

Hermione se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Pansy fît une moue boudeuse.

-Je sais pas... C'est pas... C'est pas comme je m'y attendais.

-Allez, raconte moi. Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de discuter comme des collégiennes, toi et moi, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson ? Je suis désolée, mais ça me semble toujours étrange.

-Moui, moi aussi je trouve ça un peu étrange. On a bien changé quand même... A l'époque on t'appelait Hermony l'abrutie...

-Charmant.

-Pour en revenir à Ruppert, j'ai sauté le pas jeudi comme tu le sais... En l'embrassant dans le château de sable. Il avait l'air... partant.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-En fait à part s'embrasser, on a rien en commun. Je suis plus à Poudlard, et franchement je n'envisage aucune relation sérieuse avec lui. Les rendez-vous « embrasse-moi on parlera moins », non merci. Je ne te dis même pas l'évolution adulte de ce genre de relation.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouaiii, dit-elle d'un air absent.

-Tu as raison, je crois qu'il y a une partie de moi qui apprécie cette situation un peu superficielle, et l'autre qui trouve ça pas serieux.

-Ah...

-Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. Je dois me décider, maintenant. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Oh, moi tu sais...

-Oui, il faut pas que je laisse ça traîner. Comment crois tu que je puisse m'y prendre ?

-Pansy, je ne vois pas comment t'aider. Je crois que j'ai donné pour les petites histoires de cœur version adolescent cette semaine.

Elle se releva du canapé non sans peine, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ancienne ennemie.

-Je te suis très reconnaissante pour ton aide, tu as certainement contribué à ma prise de conscience avec Drago. C'était vraiment une situation compliquée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non, rien de particulier. Tu as été une oreille attentive, et tu as donné d'excellents conseils. Merci Hermony...

-l'abrutie, je sais. Allez, je te laisse, je dois faire mes valises, on va les laisser un peu profiter l'un de l'autre. Il est pas question qu'on monopolise le jeune couple.

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre. Elle avait quelques coups de baguette à donner. Quand Drago rentra, il la trouva assise en tailleur sur le lit, les deux miroirs en main.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Oui... Je me demandais ce qu'on allait en faire.

Elle retournait les deux objets dans ses mains. L'un avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que l'autre. La couleur rouge du cuir était plus délavé, un point de couture des bordure avait lâché, la surface du miroir était un peu tacheté. Il y avait une page à tourner et elle ne savait pas si elle détestait ou aimait ces artefacts. Quelque part ils les avaient unis, ils avaient permis une rencontre qui aurait été impossible sans eux, à une époque où ils se détestaient cordialement. Mais elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de les garder près d'elle. C'était conserver un doute sur une possible influence extérieur. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle détestait. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. Elle n'acceptait ni de rejeter injustement la faute sur une cause externe, ni de subir une force contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien.

-Alors soit on les jette, soit on les garde sous verre, soit on les cache, soit on les mange en salade, soit on les fume avec du paprika, soit on...

-Oui, je vois que tu as déjà étudié tous les possibles.

Drago grimpa sur le lit pour se trouver au niveau d'Hermione.

-On en fait ce que tu veux mon amour. Je n'ai plus aucun attachement pour eux. Ça a été longtemps le symbole de mon incapacité à te garder. Je crois que je ne considère même plus qu'ils sont les mêmes objets qui nous ont fait nous rencontrer à Poudlard.

Elle baissa la tête. Une mèche qui avait légèrement bouclé en séchant lui tomba devant les yeux. Drago lui remis derrière l'oreille.

-Tu sais que tu ressemblais à une fée hier ?

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-À une sorcière de moldu, dit-il en riant avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le dos et restèrent un long moment l'un avec l'autre.

-Drago, tu détestes vraiment Harry ?

-Je le hais.

-Est-ce que tu verrai un inconvénient à ce qu'on offre la paire en guise de cadeau de mariage ?

-Dans la mesure où ça l'aidera à ne pas te tourner autour, pourquoi pas.

-Tu exagères, dit-elle en lui mettant un petit coup de poing dans les côtes. Bon, je prends ça pour un oui.

Hermione et Drago s'apprêtaient à transplaner vers Londres, ils avaient embrassé tout le monde. Elle avait quant à elle promis à tout le monde de rester en contact, s'en était suivi une émouvante scène avec Ginny, avec accolades, larmes en coin, recommandations pour l'avenir. Drago quant à lui avait fait un adieu assez cordiale à Caroline. Il y avait eu une certaine tension quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme de bons amis. Les seules trois personnes à ne pas être gênées étant bien entendu Hermione, Drago et Caroline elle-même. Drago ne se donna pas la peine de venir dire au revoir à Harry, mais n'oublia pas de saluer son épouse.

-Emma, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. Tiens moi au courant et surtout envoyez moi le faire-part, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci, du fond du cœur.

-Drago et moi on a un cadeau un peu particulier à vous faire. C'est quelque chose qui représente beaucoup pour nous.

-Ça vient d'Amérique latine ? Demanda Harry goguenard.

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu verras... Prenez un moment où vous êtes ensemble pour l'ouvrir. C'est très important. Ne laissez personne d'autre que vous deux utiliser, ou même toucher ces objets.

-Tu commences à me faire peur, l'interrompit Emma avec un petit rire.

-Allez, profitez bien de vos vacances, dit Hermione en prenant les deux mariés dans ses bras.

Elle et Drago transplanèrent. Ils venaient de quitter la France laissant derrière eux l'ami de l'un, l'ennemi de l'autre.

-Que crois-tu que ce soit ? Demanda Emma en ouvrant délicatement le papier qui enveloppait leur cadeau.

La nuit était tombée, le dernier invité était enfin parti et ils étaient seuls, dans leur chambre à coucher.

-Je ne sais pas... Rien de dangereux j'espère, répondit Harry, laissant son imagination vagabonder.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, ce sont les miroirs. Je n'y crois pas !

-Quels miroirs Emma ?

Une feuille tomba du paquet, d'une voix assurée et scolaire Emma entreprit la lecture à voix haute.

« Ces objets nous ont autant détruits que construits. Ne soyez toujours que vous deux à les utiliser, et ne les cédez qu'en vous en détachant complètement. Ils ne peuvent fonctionner qu'à deux et accessoirement il servent à communiquer. Ne croyez pas qu'un est positif et l'autre est négatif. Le plus vieux est le miroir de la malédiction. Son rôle est d'unir les couples maudits envers et contre tout. Le plus jeune est le miroir de l'absolution. Son rôle est de mettre fin à ce qui sépare.

Le miroir de la malédiction maudit certes, mais il unit également. Le miroir de l'absolution bénit certes, mais ne rassemble pas. Comprenez bien que lui seul n'est d'aucune utilité : quand bien même il n'y aurait aucun obstacle à votre amour, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour que vous vous aimiez.

Êtes vous prêts à passer par le feu et les larmes ? Êtes vous prêts à subir ce qui forgera votre âme ?

Tous nos vœux de bonheur.

Sincèrement,

Drago et Hermione »

-Que risque-t-on après tout ? À par un amour éternel ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, que risque-t-on à part le feu et les larmes ? Répondit Emma en souriant.

-Allez, donne moi mon cadeau. Alors quel sera le mien ? La malédiction ou l'absolution ?


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Toutes mes excuses, j'avais complètement zappé de publier l'épilogue pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Le voilà donc...

La musique lui parvenait au loin. Elle se contemplait une dernière fois dans le miroir.

-Trop petite, pas assez jolie, qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui trouver... Où avait-il la tête ?

Elle se parlait toute seule dans cette grande chambre somptueuse, détaillant sa coiffure, les plis de sa robe, défroissant son col du plat de la main. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'arrachant ainsi à son auto flagellation. Sans attendre de réponse, Drago rentra. Il était élégant, il avait l'air sûr de lui, même légèrement arrogant. Dans sa robe de sorcier chic il avait l'air d'un jeune sorcier influent du ministère.

-Tu es prête Hermione ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu sais bien que non, dit-elle en tripotant le nœud papillon de son fiancé. Bon j'arrête d'essayer d'arranger ton nœuds, il est tout tordu maintenant.

-Pire qu'une veille d'examen. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi stressée.

-Mais c'est un examen Drago, c'est le grand oral, devant un jury d'une centaine de personne, de journalistes, de quelques filles qui aimeraient être à ma place.

-Allez, détends toi, dis-toi que quoi que tu fasses, ils ne t'aimeront pas. Inutile de te mettre la pression.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves pour me rassurer ?

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui n'effaça pas l'air maussade d'Hermione, elle se replaça face à la coiffeuse. En l'enlaçant il posa sa tête au dessus de son épaule, ils regardaient maintenant tous les deux leur reflet.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, tu sais qu'elle me fait un peu penser à celle que tu portais le soir où Belladone a rencontré César ?

-Mais elle n'a rien à voir, elle est longue, plus vaporeuse, les manches sont aux coudes...

-Non, mais c'était un peu dans ce genre de couleur, rose, mais pas un rose moche, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Pas du tout, elle était rose pastel, celle-ci est saumon.

-Heureusement que tu détestes la mode et le shopping.

-C'est habile de ta part de faire diversion comme ça. Mais ça ne marche pas, je pense toujours à l'armée de requin qui m'attend en bas. Allez, je souffle un grand coup et on y va, dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

-Je t'aime ma chérie. Tu as lu tout ce qui existait sur l'étiquette, tu es sublime ce soir et tu as combattu des monstres bien plus effrayants. Je suis sûr que les journalistes taperont bien plus sur ma famille qui est à Azkaban, que sur la pureté de ton sang... Ce ne serait pas politiquement correcte d'en dire du mal. Les vieilles tantes qui sont là ce soir n'ont pas de carte de journalisme, donc rien à craindre. On y va ?

Drago tendit son bras à Hermione, l'invitant à descendre. Elle s'y accrocha, se redressa et commença à rentrer dans le rôle qu'elle occuperait toute la soirée. Ils sortirent de la chambre, marchèrent jusqu'à l'escalier monumental qui menait à la grande salle. Personne ne les voyait pour le moment, mais dans un instant ils allaient sortir de l'ombre et rentrer dans la lumière. Drago se raidit.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, il est venu...

-Qui ?

-Mon père.

Hermione posa son pieds sur la dernière marche. Le silence se fît. Relevant légèrement sa robe de sa main libre, la jeune fille entreprit de descendre, mais quelque chose la retenait. Derrière elle, son fiancé était resté immobile.

-Allez Drago, c'est notre entrée là, souffla-t-elle. Oui, ton père est venu. C'est le jour des fiançailles officielles de son fils unique. Quoi que tu dises il ne te déteste pas et un jour il sera à nouveau fier de toi. Et ça commence maintenant. En route.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ta maman Hermione.

-Et moi quand tu fais ton enfant.

Une rumeur commençait à gonfler dans la salle. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce fût comme un signal. Drago descendit à la hauteur d'Hermione.

Ils étaient radieux, c'était le couple le plus en vu du moment, le plus mystérieux, le plus emblématique. Certains disaient que c'était une mise en scène, d'autres défendaient la sincérité des deux futurs fiancés. La plume à papotte de Rita Skeeter écrivait frénétiquement.

« Le couple est trop parfait pour être vrai. Miss Granger qui a assurément bénéficié d'un efficace conseiller en image s'avance avec une grâce nouvellement acquise vers la foule d'invités. Nul n'oubliera qu'elle a été tour à tour la petite amie du champion de Quidditch Viktor Krum, de l'élu Harry Potter lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, puis du non moins célèbre Ron Weasley, lui aussi grand nom du Quidditch. Il semblerait qu'elle se tourne vers un autre type de célébrité désormais.

Quant au jeune Malefoy -qui se laisse malheureusement aller depuis quelques années- il a marqué un temps d'hésitation lors de son entrée. Cela serait-il signe d'un début de regrets ? La mascarade a-t-elle déjà trop durée pour lui ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce couple est trop lisse, trop beau et trop parfait pour être vrai.»

FIN


End file.
